


Welcome Home Theseus

by Adjair_Noir



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, AromanticTechnoblade, Asexual Technoblade, BAMF Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Basically any way you could die is in here, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Corrupt Politicians, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream and Tommy make a deal, Dream is a dick, Dream is hiding something huge, Dream isn’t okay, Dream’s a creepy little shit, Drowning, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I pulled no punches, Insomnia Wilbur, Manipulation, Manipulative Dream, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Non-human Tommyinnit, Oops I made it cannibalistic, Pain, Philza Angst, Philzaminecraft - Freeform, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Self Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicidal Tommyinnit, Suicide, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade cares more than he lets on, Technoblade is suspicious of Tommy and Dream, Technoblade isnt okay, There’s something preventing his death, Tommy against the world, Tommy cannot die completely, Tommy isnt okay, Tommy knows, Tommy vilifies himself, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Tubbo isnt nice, Uh whoops Philza will be having a backstory that will effect everyone, War, What if Dream was right, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and his eating disorder, accidental cannibalism, but hes not really, minor terrorism, philza - Freeform, philzaainthuman, tbh so is Tommy tho, tommy is depressed, tommy is suicidal, triggers everywhere, turn back before its too late mate, what if everyone did hate tommy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adjair_Noir/pseuds/Adjair_Noir
Summary: In a world where Dream was right, and everyone in L’manberg really did hate Tommy, we dive in deep. With a suicidal Tommy who is unable to die, a Dream who has an insatiable bloodlust, a Tubbo who despises Tommy, a Techno who isn’t used by Tommy as a weapon, a Ghostbur who secretly isn’t as innocent as he seems, a Philza who is just as much of an anarchist as Techno, and a nation that believes its exiled once-citizen Tommy is worse of a villain than Techno. Dream and Tommy make a deal that will tear the SMP into pieces, Tommy figures out Dream was manipulating him but doesn’t mind it anymore, and Techno is curious as to why his little brother hasn’t been annoying anyone lately, only to discover his nation had betrayed the kid. Techno wants to figure out what the hell is going on before the voices get loud enough to make him snap and raze the country that hurt his brothers to the ground.Dream is having issues with a 16 year old that doesn’t seem to understand that he doesn’t want to be friends.Tommy isn’t budging.Weird.
Comments: 324
Kudos: 1066





	1. Make No Mistake, You ARE the Prey

Dream was confused. 

This kid was just....weird. Why was he so....annoying but....complacent?

He’d gotten the kid to crack- or at least....that’s what he thought but.....

Then why was the kid fine with it?

Why did the kid not care that he was being manipulated?

Why didn’t he scream or cry or crumple to the ground in despair?

Why was he.....smiling?

It was almost disturbing.

Almost.

Dream sighed.

“I’m not your friend Tommy. I told you already. They don’t care about you and I don’t want to keep babysitting you anymore.”

There. That should make the kid go away.

But....

He didn’t.

“I don’t mind. A fake friend is better than no friends. Besides, I already knew that they didn’t care, if I’m such a bother, you can go, I’ll be fine. I won’t set things on fire again, I promise.”

He didn’t trust that kid. Not a bit.

“That’s not the issue here Tommy. I don’t believe you. You broke my trust again. I don’t see any reason for me to stick around anyways, it would be easier to just kill you at this point. You keep causing trouble!”

Now that got a reaction from the kid, Dream noticed the kid’s grey- (hadn’t they been blue?)- eyes blink and stare at him.

“Then do it.”

Wait. WHAT?

Dream coughed, surprised and confused.

Did he hear that right? Was he hallucinating or something? Did the kid just say that?

“You heard me. I said, do it. If I’m such a bother, just get rid of me. It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss me anyways.”

Dream blinked.

“I- w-what?”

The boy sighed, as if Dream was taking up his time or something. Brat.

“Listen, it’s not like you’ve hidden it well, I know about your little.... ‘problem’ I know you want to kill me, so. Just. Do. It.”

Dream gaped.

How had this kid figured it out? No one else had known- not even his closest friends! He wasn’t sure how the 16 year old had found out, but.....

He’d been around the kid for months now, the only real contact they’d had.....oh. Of course the kid would have picked it up. He’d been far too lenient for too long.

After all, the kid had just offered.....

Not like anyone could blame him.

*Slash*


	2. What.

Why wasn’t he dead.

Why was the kid not dead?

He’d just stabbed him through the chest!

He looked at the kid’s face, he looked just as surprised as he was. 

Huh.

Was he not on his last life?

Dream grumbled and pulled his sword out of the bleeding wound. The kid slumped onto the ground, gasping out, but...no server announcement.

“You not on your last life or what kid?”

“I- I don’t-“

Dream pointed his sword at the kid’s face.  
“Tell the truth or I’ll blind you, have fun living out the rest of your lives blind.”

The 16 year old paled, “I- I don’t know! I was on my last life! I’m just as lost as you are!”

Huh. That was......new.

He grinned.

“Maybe you thought wrong.”

He slashed the blade across the boy’s face, watching as the blood came cascading down the skin, leaving a thin scar stretching across their eyes.

“Oops. My hand slipped.” Dream teased, “I don’t think I believe you~“

The boy screamed, trembling, “W-what do you w-want!” He grimaced in pain.

Dream giggled. “I want your suffering, and right now it would seem you haven’t quite yet broke, should I fix that?”


	3. Where Did I go Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Tommy was exiled and why.
> 
> Time to find out why L’Manberg hates our Raccoon boy.

It all started to fuck up when he’d burned down that house. 

Maybe it was the fact that he’d joked about having teamed up with Technoblade back when the hybrid had sent Withers to destroy the nation- but how was he supposed to know they’d take it seriously! 

It wasn’t like they’d let him explain, Quackity was furious and Tubbo was....

Well Tubbo was betrayed, obviously, there’s no other reason why he’d exile him and sentence him to death upon return to L’Manberg.... It was so unfair. If Technoblade had been there he’d explain and then everyone would have been fine.

But he wasn’t.

And Tubbo was so....angry.

He’d been about to throw the Tommy compass to the ground but Quackity had stopped him-

Said if Tommy ever tried anything they’d be able to hunt him down with it.

Tubbo had- Tubbo had agreed. Was fucking fine with the fact that he just admitted he was okay with hunting down and killing his best friend- 

Were they still friends?

Tommy didn’t know anymore. 

Tubbo hadn’t visited him once. 

Not once.

Only Dream.

Just. Dream.

At least he still had Dream....

Right?


	4. Help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Chapter 1. Tommy POV

Wrong.

He was so wrong.

Dream didn’t care.

Tubbo didn’t care.

No one.

No one cared.

D̶i̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶?̶

Stop it.

̶N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶?̶

No.

They don’t know. Dream knows. Dream understands. 

Dream is a liar.

̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶.̶

He could make them shut up. He could go back to L’Manberg- they wouldn’t hesitate to-

̶N̶O̶.̶

He couldn’t give them that satisfaction. He didn’t want to show them that they were right- that he was weak. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶k̶.̶ That he was selfish. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶.̶ 

Maybe Dream was right about him.

̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶t̶i̶s̶f̶i̶e̶d̶-̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶.̶

If he was the one to do it, he’d screw it up.

He needed help.

He needed......

Dream. ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶


	5. “Free” Part 1

And that’s what brought him here, standing in front of Dream, telling him to do it. Trying hard to keep the excitement out of his eyes- ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶e̶.̶ 

Tommy stared into the blank eyes of the mask on his friend’s ̶E̶n̶e̶m̶y̶’̶s̶ face, waiting, watching, willing the man to do something, anything.

Tommy was a bit unnerved by the silence. 

It was awkward. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶w̶k̶w̶a̶r̶d̶.̶

Dream coughed.

“You heard me. I said, do it. If I’m such a bother, just get rid of me. It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss me anyways.”

Tommy was getting frustrated. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶.̶ ̶

He sighed.

“Listen, it’s not like you’ve hidden it well, I know about your little.... ‘problem’ I know you want to kill me, so. Just. Do. It.”

It was true. He knew Dream had some issue with bloodlust. Figured it out slowly over the time in his exile. Dream had been gradually getting worse at hiding it- either that or it was worse than Tommy had thought. 

Either way. It wasn’t like it would be Tommy’s problem for much longer anyway.

So when the glint of metal came his way he didn’t flinch, even when the pain sent red in his vision, making his body force a gasp out of his throat as he fell to his knees, blood seeping out of his chest.

̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶e̶.̶.̶.̶.̶


	6. “Free” Part 2

Black flooded his vision, but he soon realized something was wrong.

Where was the numb bliss?

Where was the slip into unconsciousness?

̶H̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶.̶ ̶A̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶

Nonononononono-

This wasn’t right!

It wasn’t fair!

He was supposed to be free!

Was the world punishing him for being useless? When would it be enough of his suffering? Why couldn’t life let him go!

It wasn’t fair.

Dream didn’t do anything wrong- it must’ve been him- Tommy did something to mess it up- 

Figures he couldn’t even die right.

Something slid out of his chest- leaving him cold and wet- sticky, ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶c̶k̶y̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶?̶

He distantly heard Dream’s voice.

His vision swam for a moment before he opened his mouth- trying to speak- confused.

“I- I don’t-“

He blinked, a sword was pointed right at him.  
Tommy fought the urge to giggle, a bit delirious, ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶b̶b̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶.̶

Dream’s voice shook him out of his stupor, “Tell the truth or I’ll blind you, have fun living out the rest of your lives blind.”

Tommy paled. He didn’t want to live, let alone have to be forced to live for any longer and while blind!

He struggled to get the words out, “I- I don’t know! I was on my last life! I’m just as lost as you are!” 

He hoped that would be enough to satisfy the man, maybe Dream could end the other lives he apparently had?

“Maybe you thought wrong.” It was as if Dream had heard the thoughts in Tommy’s head. 

Before he could do anything- say anything- let alone try to move out of the way, the already blood slicked blade came slashing down on his face.

“Oops. My hand slipped.” Dream had teased, “I don’t think I believe you~“

Tommy screamed.

And everything went white to red to black.

Tommy didn’t understand, “W-what do you w-want!” he wanted out- why did Dream have to not let him out! 

He got his answer.

Dream giggled. “I want your suffering, and right now it would seem you haven’t quite yet broke, should I fix that?”

And Tommy realized he’d made a mistake in choosing to go to Dream.

He should’ve gone to L’Manberg. ̶H̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶’̶v̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶L̶’̶M̶a̶n̶b̶e̶r̶g̶.̶ 


	7. Potatoes

Technoblade was a simple man- well, hybrid.

Plant potatoes, ignore the voices, farm potatoes, eat said potatoes, anarchy, tend to his turtle farm, plan for annihilation of government, have Phil visit, stay in retirement, and above all, potatoes.

But this?

What the hell was going on?  
Something had happened. Phil came one day seemingly upset, when Techno had asked what was wrong, he only got a word in response, “Tommy.”

Tommy.

Damn. The kid who kept eating his gapples. ̶H̶i̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶.̶ Annoying. ̶T̶o̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶.̶ Loud. D̶e̶s̶p̶e̶r̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶d̶.̶

Techno sighed. He wasn’t about to cause a commotion by stepping back in L’Manberg- the place his wanted posters were flooded with. He wasn’t stupid.

But....he was curious. What did Tommy do? Why was Phil so upset?

Did the kid get in trouble? ̶H̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶

Damn it.

He was going to go to L’Manberg.

̷Y̷a̷y̷ ̷a̷ ̷t̷r̷i̷p̷!̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷F̷O̷R̷T̷H̷E̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷G̷O̷D̷!̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷T̷e̷c̷h̷n̷o̷w̷o̷r̷r̷y̷?̷T̷e̷c̷h̷n̷o̷b̷r̷o̷!̷

Shut up chat. He wasn’t worried.

He was just.... curious. That’s all.

̷T̷s̷u̷n̷d̷e̷r̷e̷b̷l̷a̷d̷e̷!̷ ̷E̷ ̷E̷ ̷E̷ ̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷F̷O̷R̷T̷H̷E̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷G̷O̷D̷

Damnit chat.


	8. Sorry but it Would Seem that I’m all Tied Up at the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear you guys gals and non-binary pals want more of Tommy’s suffering?
> 
> If not, too bad.
> 
> Take the angst. 
> 
> TW: kidnapping a minor I guess? Abusing a minor, and Dream being a general asshole.

Tommy wasn’t all that picky of a person anymore.

You could say it had been beaten out of him. 

Literally.

But he’d have you know he’d rather not be blind and have no idea where he was or what was happening around him thank you very much.

But as luck was obviously not on his side, here he was, where ever the fuck he was, blind.

He kind of did ask for it though.... 

Egging on Dream, he’d fallen to his old habits again hadn’t he? ̶S̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶.̶ 

Tommy should know better by now, but it would seem that months with only Dream to be his companion hadn’t made him any smarter about not being....well....Tommy.

He had to not be so obnoxious, ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶ He had to remember to be good. Not act like the old Tommy- he couldn’t make Dream hate him too. ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶

Tommy wished he’d gone to L’Manberg.

If he wasn’t such a failure maybe Dream wouldn’t be disappointed in him. ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶b̶l̶i̶n̶d̶.̶ 

Really he was only causing him more work and being a burden. ̶A̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶

̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶T̶u̶b̶b̶o̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶

He failed another friend ̶E̶n̶e̶m̶y̶.̶ 

Dream was scary.

Tommy didn’t think he could be scared- after all he was ready to die but-

He wasn’t ready to be forced to stay alive.

He didn’t want this.

Where was he anyway? He couldn’t remember what happened after Dream had told him-....something. He couldn’t remember.

Tommy tried to move, only realizing something was preventing him from doing so.

What.

Tommy couldn’t see anything, so he reached over to feel what was apparently restraining his movements.

Or at least, he would have if his arm was able to move.

His wings weren’t restrained at least- but he could tell they were going to be quite useless in this situation.

He wasn’t able to fly.

Tommy panicked.

̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶-̶ ̶D̶i̶d̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶’̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶n̶?̶

Hyperventilating would get him nowhere, but he really couldn’t help it.

He was scared.

“D-Dream? Are you there? I’m- I’m stuck-“ His voice cracked, it hurt to speak. 

Tommy was afraid.

He didn’t want to be alone.

It was so dark. ̶L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶v̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶u̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶l̶e̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶a̶w̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶.̶.̶.̶.̶

A voice cut through his thoughts.

“Tommy?”

Dream! ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶!̶ He was going to save them! ̶H̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶ ̶u̶s̶.̶ Dream was going to make it okay- he was probably in trouble, but at least he wasn’t alone in the dark.

Tommy smiled, “Dream! I-is that you? I- I can’t see- it’s so dark- and I can’t move-“

Dream cut him off.

“I know.”

What.

Did Dream....

No. He wouldn’t.....

̶Y̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶.̶

“D-Dream? W-what....”

A sigh. “Well, you broke the rules, I ended up having to find a way to keep you from breaking them while I’m gone. So, solution found. I didn’t want to do this, but you gave me no choice.”

Tommy hung his head, his wingtips fluttering down.

Dream was right. ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.̶

He was always right. ̶H̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶u̶b̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶

“O-oh....sorry....Thank you Dream.”

Tommy would do better this time.

He’d be better.

Then maybe Dream would let him die if he was good.

Maybe.

He should be more grateful to Dream, he’d done so much for Tommy, even though he didn’t need to, he could’ve left Tommy alone like everyone else but....

He didn’t.

Dream was his friend.

Dream was good. Tommy just had to do as told- then he could be good too.

Dream would be proud of him, he just had to squash down all the traitorous rebellious urges in him. No one liked a rebellious kid. 

He’d be better.

For Dream.


	9. Right? Yeah.

The next time Dream came Tommy stayed put.

He didn’t tug on the restraints, they were there for a reason after all.

He didn’t cry and scream for release, after all, he was there for a reason.

He didn’t talk back when Dream said that Tubbo didn’t care about him. ̶A̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶ 

After all, he didn’t want to make Dream mad, and Dream didn’t like it when he argued and fought the masked man. ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶s̶.̶

So why fight?

Tommy reasoned, it wasn’t worth it, and he wasn’t going to win because he knew, deep down, that he was wrong, Dream was right. Always. Always. Right.

Tommy didn’t need to be reminded though- ̶R̶e̶b̶e̶l̶l̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶u̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶.̶ ....Nevermind.

He did need to be reminded. Or he’d forget that Dream had been there- and Tubbo hadn’t.

He needed to remember that. So Dream reminded him.

Because Dream was right.

Right? ̶R̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶

Dream was supposed to be there to rehabilitate Tommy, reform him out of the old rebellious and angry and aggravating kid Tommy used to be. ̶H̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶.̶

Dream was doing his job.

So Tommy was going to do his.

Taking responsibility for his actions was one of the first things Dream had taught him. 

He had to acknowledge that he’d been selfish. He wad in the wrong.

Dream showed that to him.

Tommy was grateful.

But...Tommy didn’t necessarily want to stick around either. 

He still wanted out. 

But Dream didn’t have to know that. ̶S̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶d̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶

What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶l̶l̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶

Right?

Yeah.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. Not like he could see the sky to check. Ha! Maybe he’d ask Dream when he came back. 

He’d come back right?

Yeah.


	10. It was Getting Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just assume Dream is constantly going to be a asshole so I don’t have to put a trigger warning for that anymore.
> 
> Trigger warning for Tommy being very much brainwashed by past and current manipulation+ abuse.
> 
> We love angst.

Dream was having a great day.

Tommy was being complacent for once, there was no one looking for the exiled kid, and no one had looked into why Tommy was exiled too closely. 

Dream was having a great day.

If only his bloodlust would calm down.

Dream sighed. Maybe he’d visit Tommy today. See how the kid was holding up.

̶S̶e̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶b̶l̶e̶d̶.̶

It was getting worse.

Dream shook it off, he’d be fine. He was going to see the kid, and then go back home. It would be perfectly fine.

Nothing could go wrong.

Everything went wrong.

̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶e̶a̶s̶y̶.̶ The kid was too willing to do anything for Dream. ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ It was perfect. 

Perhaps he’d gone too far, but the feeling of watching the blood pour out of the kid’s skin...

He wasn’t okay. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶e̶.̶

The kid hadn’t even screamed that much. 

It was okay. Tommy didn’t want to spill Dream’s secret to anyone and even if he had- there wasn’t any way that the minor could get out anyways.

Dream was fine.

Dream was perfectly okay.

And Tommy was......

Well he was Tommy.

Dream was okay with that. ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶

Tommy would live.

Live to suffer another day.

Dream was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh thanks for the kudos?
> 
> I don’t really know what people are liking this for. 
> 
> I just like angst fam.


	11. Red Eyes

Tommy said he would be good but.....

Maybe this was a little much? ̶N̶o̶.̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶f̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶?̶ He....

Dream needed his help.

He’d helped Tommy, and wouldn’t it be selfish of him to refuse after everything Dream had done for him? 

It wasn’t an option. He wasn’t going to be selfish. He was going to help his friend.

He was going to be good.

But sitting there, watching as his friend was shaking, something was wrong, Dream was hurt, he had to help. His friend was hurting-

Tommy couldn’t refuse the man.

Anyone who would have refused might as well have damned themselves to hell.

Because turning away a person in need was bad.

It was selfish.

So Tommy was there for Dream, eager to help, because he would be good- he would prove that Dream could be proud of him.

He was going to be a good friend.

Dream’s shaking stilled slightly when Tommy had asked if he could do anything to help.

Dream’s mask turned to him silently, 

Unnervingly.

“You want to help? Are you sure?”

Tommy paused for a millisecond, worries rushing through his head before brushing them off, “Yes. Y-you’re my friend Dream. That’s what friends do, right? They help each other and..... you’ve done so much for me- it would be selfish to leave you to suffer...”

Dream’s head cocked to the side, Tommy gulped, a bit less sure.

“Thats....right Tommy,” Dream nodded, unbeknownst to Tommy, a smirk rested on the man’s face behind the mask. “I guess it would be selfish, and we don’t want that now do we? You’ve come so far...”

Tommy’s enthusiastic nod only served to egg Dream on.

“Yeah! I- I want to be good... I don’t want to be like the past me- I’m... I’m going to be a good friend!”

Dream grinned.

“That’s good to hear Toms. I just wanted to make sure you were really serious about this... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tommy swallowed. He finally realized what was going on. He was shaky, but he wasn’t going to back down, his friend needed him. 

“I’m sure Dream. I wanna help. Please. Let me do something good for once- I want to help you like you’ve helped me all this time- please.”

Dream sighed, still shaking, the feeling of dread that was sinking into Tommy’s bones was terrifying, but he was adamant, he was going to be useful. ̶F̶o̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶.̶

Nothing could prepare Tommy for what came next.

Dream lunged, something that had been holding him back had obviously snapped, and Tommy struggled against his better interests, his instincts taking over, his wings flaring out.

Tommy’s eyes widened in fear, this was his friend- he’s not bad- he’s not- ̶O̶h̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶-̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶.̶

Dream’s mask slipped to the side and Tommy caught a glimpse of red eyes before he felt his side erupt in first pain.

Fuck that hurt.

He screamed.

He couldn’t help it. 

It hurt.

Dream’s sword was stuck in between his ribs, Tommy gasped for air, barely registering that Dream’s shaking was lessening, his wings falling down limp behind him. 

In a moment of clarity his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Wait.

He could see.

What.

That didn’t make sense.

But before he could question it further, another burning flash of pain tore through his side- 

Dream had twisted the sword in, tearing open the teen’s bloody flesh and dragging more screams out of the blonde. Like cutting ribbons of red- the blood was everywhere where was he again? What was going on was that Drea......

When Tommy passed out, he saw a glimpse of worried green eyes staring at him in horror.

Then everything went black.


	12. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t stop writing.
> 
> Too much angst to write not enough time.

Dream left him alone for the next two days.

Tommy was lonely.

At some point the wound had been healed, leaving only a nasty scar stretching across his side, but he still remembered the pain.

He hoped Dream was okay.

Tommy was bored. 

And when he was bored he tended to do very stupid things. 

Like burn George’s house down.

He hoped Dream would come back. He wasn’t doing too well.

An hour later Tommy started messing with the restraints.

He was bored.

Dream wouldn’t mind if he took them off right?

No. That was stupid.

Tommy ended up sitting there waiting. 

And waiting.

And waiting.

Until finally Dream came back.

“Hello Tommy.” The familiar voice came from the darkness, the room was terribly dark, even if he could see now.

Tommy brightened. Dream!

“Dream! You’re back! Are- are you okay?”

Dream chuckled, the kid was extremely entertaining to mess with, he’d give him that.

“Yeah, I think I’m better, sorry about leaving for so long- I had to make sure I wouldn’t end up going too far and hurting you beyond repair.”

Tommy shrugged. “It’s okay, I’m happy to help. As long as you’re feeling better.”

Dream smiled. The kid was just making it too easy. Honestly, it was almost enough to make him feel guilty, but.... nah.

“Well, I brought food with me- some bread and water, figured you needed to eat.”

Tommy smiled. “Thank you Dream. I was scared you’d be gone forever and that I’d be left alone....stuck here....for eternity.”

Dream lifted an eyebrow. “Dramatic much?”

Tommy laughed halfheartedly. “Maybe a little. Sorry.”

Dream rolled his eyes underneath the mask. “It’s fine Toms, and I’m here now. If you keep up the good work maybe tomorrow you can go outside for a little, how’s that sound?”

Tommy’s eyes widened, “Really? Fuck yeah man!”

Dream stared at him.

Tommy froze. “Ah shit- sorry- sorry Dream....”

Remember not to swear idiot. Tommy cursed himself. ̶N̶o̶w̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶u̶p̶s̶e̶t̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶a̶u̶l̶t̶.̶

Dream sighed. “Tommy.....I just want to help you, you know that right? It’s really hard to help you when you don’t put in the effort to change yourself.”

Tommy hung his head in shame, Dream was right. He kept sabotaging himself again and again. ̶F̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶u̶p̶.̶

“I’m sorry Dream..... I- I should’ve-“

Dream got up, leaving the bread and water, “You’re right about that. You should’ve. Should’ve thought. Should’ve known. Just like you should’ve known better than to burn down George’s house. I’ll let you sleep on it tonight. See you tomorrow Tommy.”

Tommy felt his heart crawl up his throat, he didn’t want to be alone- not again- 

“Please- Dream- wait- I’m sorry- please don’t go....”

But it was too late.

Dream was gone.


	13. Where were the bones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there’s something wrong with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. 
> 
> There’s gonna be blood.
> 
> TW: blood, dead minor, vomiting, Dream going full on feral, brutal violence is in this chapter.
> 
> You’ve been warned.
> 
> The last sentence is the vomit part, not graphic, just the word.
> 
> Violence starts with “And Dream wanted to rip it off”
> 
> Violence continues till end of chapter.
> 
> Get ready for Dream being fucked up in the brain.

He wished he could’ve told you that was the last time he’d seen those red eyes on his friend.

But he couldn’t.

It was just getting worse, he could tell, Dream was trying to hide it but-

Tommy could tell. His friend was cracking.

He didn’t want Dream to get hurt- but he could tell that the man was already hurting.

The mask could only hide so much.

It couldn’t stop the shaking Tommy noticed every time Dream visited.

Tommy wished Dream would ask for help.

He knew he could help, so why wasn’t Dream asking for help?

Was he mad enough to refuse any help from Tommy? 

He’d fucked up sure but.....was Dream really that pissed?

He didn’t know what to do. He was worried about Dream, and he didn’t have any idea how to talk to the guy about it.

Tommy was scared for Dream.

̶O̶r̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶y̶.̶

He couldn’t seem to tell the difference anymore.

Tommy sighed, munching halfheartedly on the bread Dream had brought earlier that day. If only his friend would open up. 

If only Dream would let him in.

It was inconvenient. ̶F̶r̶u̶s̶t̶r̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ Understandable. ̶U̶n̶r̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶a̶b̶l̶e̶.̶

Tommy decided that he was going to help Dream whether the masked man liked it or not. Because that’s what friends do.

Next time Dream returned, shaking and clenching and unclenching his fists Tommy spoke up. 

“Dream you can’t go on like this.”

Dream whipped around, eyes blazing under the mask in fiery fury, “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do Tommy!” Stressing the teen’s name, practically hissing it.

Tommy held up his hands in surrender, his wings spread out slightly in a defensive stance. “Woah- I just- I just meant that I’m worried. Dream you are hurting again- why haven’t you asked for help? This isn’t good for anyone! You need to address it at some point- before it destroys you!”

Dream snarled, “I don’t NEED to do ANYTHING. I am fine!”

Tommy backed up, his wings getting cramped against the wall, trying to get the other to calm down.  
“Hey- I didn’t say that, I wouldn’t try to tell you what to do- you know that already. But- you’re not fine. We both know that. Something is wrong!”

Dream’s shaking turned into trembling, but Tommy knew it wasn’t out of fear.

Shit. It was really bad wasn’t it?

He could....no. That would be really stupid- no. Not just stupid, suicidal. ̶N̶o̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶

Tommy wasn’t sure what he wanted.  
̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶.̶

What did Dream need?

He could start by asking, it wouldn’t hurt to ask right?

“Dream....what do you need?”

It couldn’t hurt to ask.

Dream stepped back. “Something I’m not going to ask of you again.”

Tommy frowned. Alright, that was not how this was supposed to go. Dream appeared to be worried about him- Tommy. The only one. T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶.̶ What? ̶ ̶I̶f̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶o̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶?̶

Damnit. ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶c̶r̶a̶c̶k̶e̶d̶.̶  
Where did that come from? Dream cared, which was good- but also.... ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶.

He was really doing to have to do it wasn’t he?

Time for some good ol fashioned past Tommy channeling.

Here goes nothing.

“Pussy.”

Dream went still, 

Tommy swallowed, lifting his chin defiantly. If his friend wasn’t going to help himself then Tommy would do what he did best:

Make people mad.

You could’ve hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

Dream’s voice was terrifying, simmering with rage, when he spoke. 

“What did you say?”

Tommy had already gone this far, so he powered on through the terror in his mind. 

“You heard me. I said you were a pussy. Hiding from your problems instead of facing them head on like a man!” 

He’d regret it later, when the adrenaline wore off.

A cold laugh came from his friend.

Or he’d regret it now, yep, now seemed like a good time.

“Uh- wait, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean it Dream!”

Tommy panicked. He’d been so sure of himself for the moment, ready to do anything to help out his friend but- 

Notch, he was scared.

Dream leaned in, voice barely above a whisper. “Too late Tommy. You should really learn to finish what you started.” 

Tommy thought maybe he’d made a mistake.

But he had helped his friend. And if he was right about this, it had worked.

A small, satisfied smile rested on the teen’s face, and Dream wanted to rip it off.

When he woke up in a haze, the horror was there to meet him. Dream wanted to puke- wanted to scream- wanted to run- but he also wanted to get closer, laugh, and dance and the feelings made him so confused.

He sat there on the bloodstained obsidian floor, clutching the bloody skin of a teenager in his hands.

The body in the corner was missing its jaw.

The bottom half of the kid’s face was missing, and it looked as if it had been torn off brutally, his beautiful wings limp and lifeless.

̶W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶n̶e̶s̶?̶

Dream threw up.

His eyes widened at the half digested chunks of meat and......

A single tooth, belonging to a blonde teenager.

Oh Notch what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all if anyone is remotely good at drawing I would love some fanart of Dream in the end of this episode. :)
> 
> Note: Dream has fangs, not too noticeable, but they are there. This comes in part with the nonhuman part of him.  
> 
> 
> Edit: Oops too late I just decided.


	14. Important about story

I will not be including the Egg arc.

It would take up too much of the focus and I don’t really fancy having everyone talking about an egg and freaking out and hearing voices.

Basically, it is work I don’t plan on doing right now, and it would be less angst. 

Sorry if you wanted the Egg Arc in this story, I may include something about it but it wouldn’t be all consuming and it would be not canon complacent.

Thank you for your time.


	15. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn’t really think I was going to kill off Tommy for good so quickly.
> 
> Here, have Tommy’s perspective! :D
> 
> Here’s your first hint at what one of the tags means.

There was a crushing nothingness, emptying out everything he was, vacant.

Then there was the rush of wind in his ears.

He was falling.

Tommy shut his eyes tightly, bracing for impact, wishing he’d been able to say goodbye to Dream but then-

He hit the ground.

But he was alive, or at least, he thought he was.

Unless this was the afterlife or something.

He opened his eyes.

What. The. Fuck. Was. That.

A circle of what looked like obsidian towers was surrounding a weird center fountain-like structure.

And the whole place was so.....dead.

The sky was black.

Maybe it wasn’t the sky, but a void.

Holy shit he was dead. This was hell. He should’ve listened to Dream more and not been an idiot and-

Someone tapped his shoulder, “ W⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍?”

Tommy jumped, startled, his wings flared. “Mate what the fuck?” Trying to calm his breathing, he turned around to see who’d done it, then panicked at the sight.

Oh shit. ̶W̶e̶’̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ You can’t die if you’re already dead. ̶D̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶.̶ Great he was hearing things now, he was dead and hearing things and somehow he was trapped in hell with an enderman.

Tommy wanted to go home, back to Dream, back to L’Manber- ̶L̶’̶M̶a̶n̶b̶e̶r̶g̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶

“H𝙹ᒲᒷ? b⚍ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ.” The enderman had apparently not become hostile for some reason and it was making Tommy nervous, also it was trying to talk to him so that was really really weird.

Had he said he wanted to go home out loud? Was that why the enderman was....speaking- if you could even call it that- again?

Tommy was confused and terrified and honestly he just wanted to go. He didn’t want an afterlife. He wanted the nothing. Not.....this.

“ Rᒷℸ ̣ ⚍∷リ ||𝙹⚍リ⊣ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸. G𝙹 ʖᔑᓵꖌ. Iℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍∷ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ.“ 

“I don’t know what you are saying!” Tommy cried, he was scared, so scared.

Then purple surrounded him and he opened his eyes to see trees. 

He was outside?

He turned around, looking for answers. What happened? Where was he? Where was Dream? He....

His head hurt.

Wasn’t he just with Dream a second ago?

“D-Dream?” Tommy tried, his voice cracking, it was getting dark outside... 

“Dream? Are you there?”

Nothing.

Tommy sobbed. He was not ready to be alone again- he was not prepared for the endless silence- the loneliness! 

He had nothing on him. No food, no weapons, no armor. How was he going to survive without Dream? Dream would be mad if he got killed- Tommy curled into himself, backing into a tree, fear in his eyes.

“Oh Notch, I’m gonna die alone.”

The sun was going down, the last rays of light hitting the teenager’s tear stained face as the night fell.

For the first time in a long time, Tommyinnit was afraid of dying, he was worried about Dream, and feared his friend would be upset and think he ran away.

He was afraid of Dream’s wrath.

The groans of zombies and rattling of skeletons began to sound and Tommy curled into himself tighter, his wings tucked around him, petrified.

“T⍑╎ᓭ 𝙹リᒷ ╎ᓭリ’ℸ ̣ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ.“ 

Tommy looked up, confused, who said that? What did they mean he wasn’t like the others?

But he only saw the tall figure of an enderman, standing in front of him, a crowd of mobs behind them.

What the hell?

“P-please d-dont....Dream will be so mad...” Tommy whimpered, he didn’t want to upset Dream...

The enderman narrowed its eyes. “ D∷ᒷᔑᒲ... Mᔑᓭꖌ....ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸....ᒲᔑ↸リᒷᓭᓭ?”

That confused Tommy a bit, Dream had a problem but... he wasn’t ‘madness.’ Well, he supposed mobs would consider his friend mad....

“I-....I think? H-have you seen him?” Tommy was desperate, he honestly wasn’t really sure how he was speaking to the enderman but if it would get him out of this he’d be happy to have whatever weird conversation this was.

The mobs started groaning and getting louder, Oops. They probably didn’t like Dream.

The enderman looked puzzled, somehow, how exactly does an enderman look puzzled? Tommy hadn’t a clue.

“Hᒷ...⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣...!¡ᒷᓵ⚍ꖎ╎ᔑ∷ ᓵ∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷ...ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌᒷ↸ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍.“ A different enderman looked at Tommy, as if hesitant to explain. 

Well that was odd. Tommy shook his head, “Well, I mean, I don’t know how I got here, but I’m pretty sure if he did it was for a reason, it always has a reason. More important though, how are you talking to me? What’s going on? Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

Tommy wanted answers damnit.

“ Wᒷ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ꖌリ𝙹∴.”

“What do you mean you don’t know!” Tommy shouted, trembling.

He wanted Dream to be there.

The second enderman spoke, “Bᒷ...ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ⎓⚍ꖎ...”

Tommy didn’t understand- why did he have to be careful? What was going on? Why would no one explain!

The mobs left.

He was alone.

Like always.

Not even the mobs wanted him around.

Tommy wished he knew where Dream was.... he was so tired....he’d just rest a little....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galatic Alphabet (Minecraft enchantment table) is the language the endermen are speaking.


	16. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Dream and “HOW TO TELL A NATION YOU BRUTALLY KILLED A CHILD 101”

Dream didn’t know what to do.

He’d killed a child.

Like- not just taken one of the three lives they all had.

He’d permanently killed Tommy.

Worse? He hadn’t just killed him.

He’d destroyed him.

Everything Tommy was- everything he used to be- 

Was gone.

Just like the too-small corpse’s jaw.

He’d known- he’d known when he came that day- that it was too dangerous to go to Tommy.

But he did.

And now.....

Tommyinnit was dead.

And it was all his fault.

The worst thing was, he didn’t even know that anyone would care because the nation that the kid had loved so much turned against him- hated him.

Tried to kill him.

A sixteen year old boy.

Dream had done it too.

How do you go about telling a dead kid’s family that you’d taken their son from them, made his life miserable to the very end?

How do you admit you were wrong?

Dream was, for the first time in his life, truly terrified.

Because he knew that Philza would declare war.

And Technoblade would follow that man to the end of the world if so be it.

So yeah, Dream was scared.

̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶v̶o̶r̶?̶ He didn’t want to lose everything he’d worked for. ̶H̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶f̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶l̶d̶ ̶r̶u̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶s̶.̶

If red eyes shone under the mask that day, no one would know.

That is, except for a certain blue-loving ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy Dream’s in deep trouble now! :D


	17. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Back to the story.

Realized that everyone probably thought that this was not a new chapter so I am making chapter 18 as the new chapter instead to clear up confusion.


	18. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw dang possessive Dream alert.
> 
> Someone better teach that green boi that people aren’t objects

Dream stared at the red stained green bandana clutched in his hands, wondering if the teenager had become a ghost like Wilbur had, or if.....

Nevermind. That’s a topic to think about at another time.

He was going to have talk to Tubbo.

When he was making his way to L’Manberg, he noticed a blonde head curled up sleeping on the forest floor.

What.

That couldn’t be...

Dream cautiously made his way over, “Tommy...is that you?” Disbelief in his voice.

The familiar teenager’s voice echoed in his ears, “Dream? Y-you came back?”

Dream blinked, “I- but- you were dead- I saw your body!”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, confused, “That’s weird- what are you talking about?”

Dream was at a loss, “Are you a ghost? Like Wilbur?” His plans would be ruined if so.

“No- I don’t think so? Wait- have you seen Ghostbur? He never came back to my party...”

Dream frowned, he hadn’t seen the ghost, it was a bit strange- he knew that Ghostbur wasn’t dead. “I don’t think I have. Sorry Tommy.”

Tommy’s head fell, he shivered in the cold, “I’m really confused...What happened Dream? How did I get here?”

Dream paused. ̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶d̶v̶a̶n̶t̶a̶g̶e̶?̶  
Red tinted his eyes underneath the mask.

Tommy’s cautious voice shook him out of his stupor, “Dream?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Uh...” ̶T̶h̶i̶n̶k̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶i̶d̶i̶o̶t̶!̶  
Dream took the mask off, letting tears fill his eyes.

“I thought- you were- You tried-“ ̶M̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶y̶-̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

Dream gulped. “Tommy- you tried to- to leave- You- you tried to kill yourself- I was- I was so scared- I didn’t want to be alone- you- you left me and-“

His eyes lifted, “But you’re here! You’re alive! I’m- I’m so glad- I thought I’d lost you forever!”

Tommy paled. He wouldn’t have... ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶.̶  
“I- I’m so sorry Dream! I didn’t- I- I promise- I- I’ll never never ever do that again without your permission- I don’t want you to be alone! I don’t want to hurt you ever again! I’ll never leave your side if so be it- I’m so sorry!”

Dream smiled. ̶P̶e̶r̶f̶e̶c̶t̶.̶ 

“Thank you Tommy... I- I’m just- so scared of being the one person who understands...”

̶H̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶.̶

̶H̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶

̶H̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶p̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶c̶k̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶.̶

̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶w̶n̶.̶

̶H̶e̶’̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶ ̶s̶̶͟u̶̶͟r̶̶͟e̶̶͟ ̶o̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶


	19. Goodbye Logstedshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More manipulative Dream.
> 
> Oops I tipped over the angst bucket.
> 
> My bad~

Several days passed, Dream and Tommy had gone back to Dream’s base, and Dream had proposed an idea.

“Let’s make a new base Tommy, we could start over- somewhere new- a change of scenery would help everyone don’t you think?”

And who was Tommy to disagree and pass on extra freedom being handed to him on a silver platter?

Not that he would know that this was the exact opposite.

So focused on the prospect of getting to see new things he didn’t think of the true reason Dream had brought up the idea.

Isolation.

No one would know where Tommy had gone. No one, that is, except Dream.

It was the perfect plan to keep his little pawn in safekeepings after all.

He would make sure to do it right this time. No visitors. No friends. Not even George or Sapnap would know where they were.

Dream supposed he’d have to inform Tubbo that he was taking a few days off to go on a vacation.

He wasn’t going to tell the faux president the truth of course, he was out building a more complicated prison for the kid’s past best friend.

The devil was in the details.

Or maybe the Dream was?

Dream chuckled at that. Tommy was already shaping up to be exactly what he needed to take the SMP back, they’d rue the day they tried to exile the kid and declared war on him.

Dream smiled, watching as the blonde teenager gleefully gathered up all his things to be blown up one final time in Logstedshire. Everything was falling into place, and now, he had what appeared to be an immortal pawn on his side.

Yes, everything was as it should be.

Dream lit the tnt and dropped it down the hole, watching the explosion consume the work Tommy had put into those items, humming to himself.

“You ready to go Tommy?”

The excited kid grinned, “Yeah! Let’s blow this joint!”

Dream snorted at the pun. “Tommy- was that a pun?”

Tommy blinked. “Huh? I guess maybe? I don’t know where it came from, it just...slipped out.”

Dream shrugged, “Not upset, it was pretty funny actually, but we gotta move before it gets dark. Actually....I wonder...do you want to ‘blow this joint’ once and for all in genuine?” A glint in his eye, Dream waited eagerly for Tommy’s response.

Tommy lifted an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Dream smiled bringing out some unlit tnt, “Wanna show them just how little you need them by blowing up the place?”

Tommy’s eyes glowed. “I- Dream- you’d let me?”

Dream smirked, nodding, “You’re my friend, of course Tom’s, I wouldn’t take away your chance at retribution. What kind of friend would I be to do so?”

Tommy’s eyes widened, “I- thank you thank you thank you- this is gonna be so epic- they’ll never see it coming! Ha! Let’s do this!”

Dream handed the tnt over, watching as his pawn blew up the place he’d built from nothing, looking on as the kid destroyed everything with reckless abandon, desperate fury and glee mixed in his eyes.

Tommy was finally going to let go of Tubbo.

Dream was going to make sure of that today.

When Tommy finished the tnt, he walked over, “Tommy, one more thing...do you think it’s time?”

Tommy froze. “I- r-right now? I- I don’t know...he isn’t...I don’t...”

Dream sighed. “Tommy he isn’t coming. He was going to kill you. He isn’t your friend- this isn’t good for you- you’re only hurting yourself.”

Tommy blinked back tears, “but......” The tiny broken sigh was near enough to make Dream think twice, but it wasn’t quite enough. “....Y-you’re right Dream....he wasn’t my friend...not anymore...You’re all I have left, and- if I don’t want to hurt you- I’ll- I’ll do it...”

The smell of burning metal filled the air of Logstedshire that morning, and the Tubbo compass was no more.


	20. Surely not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated whether or not to put the rough draft of this chapter I initially had in mind first or the one I’m currently forming as I write this down.
> 
> I think we might start with a small chapter in Tubbo’s point of view. And then I’ll put in the next chapter with lots of angst to make up for the small chapter of Tubbo.

When the Tommy compass stopped working, Tubbo got slightly concerned.

What happened? What did Tommy do this time? 

But he shrugged it off.

It may have been the worst mistake he would ever make.

Then it happened. He went to find the server announcements- to check up on the dead count and make sure everything was running smoothly in L’Manberg.

And there it was.

From over a week ago.

System: Tommyinnit died from ᒷ∷∷𝙹∷

He couldn’t read any further.

Not ‘killed’, ‘died’.

What had- why?

Surely not...

̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶a̶s̶s̶.̶.̶.̶

Someone would have told him right?

̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶.̶

He had to go see for himself.

Unknown to the president, the rest of the system message he had left unread was corrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst but also not exactly.  
> Tubbo is in a weird place.


	21. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Dream, now what did we say about your possessiveness?

Dream led Tommy to venture far, far away from Logstedshire as well as any of the others on the SMP. He fell into step behind the kid as they went, occasionally remarking about the how much better that Tommy would feel with the space between him and Tubbo, laughing and playing along as if the trip was just an adventure and not a part of his own plans for the boy.

“Dream, Dream- is that an Arctic fox?” The voice interrupted his thoughts.

Dream looked up to see that Tommy had spotted one of the creatures scampering around the tundra floor, he snorted, “I think we’re in the tundra now, finally, this is taking forever.”

Tommy shrugged. “Ah- yeah, uh, sorry about that...” 

Dream knew very well why the trip was taking so long, every time they spotted a monster they would have to hide until it passed by or Dream would end up having to kill it if there was no way out to keep Tommy from dying. But Dream wasn’t about to give him armor or a sword, the kid had to earn that privilege back, and Tommy wouldn’t dare bring that up.

Dream sighed, “It’s not like we can do anything about it, we’ll just have to keep trudging on through this mess, keep an eye out and tell me if you see anything okay Tommy?”

Tommy nodded, “Yeah! Okay Dream, will do- I’m on it.”

Dream rested a hand on the teen’s shoulder, noticing the small flinch and ignoring it, “You look tired, should we take a break for a little bit?”

Tommy let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in when Dream’s hand left his shoulder, his wings tightened around his frail form, “U-uh yeah- that’d be good- if you want.”

Dream brought out some water and some steak from his inventory before pausing and putting the steak back to switch it with bread, handing the water and bread to Tommy and taking some for himself as well.

If Tommy noticed he didn’t say anything about the strange behavior, it wasn’t his place.

The break over, they continued on, avoiding the monsters and putting distance between them and the charred remains of Logstedshire, darkness beginning to fall.

Everything was going fine.

Then Tommy got shot by a skeleton.

Dream froze.

Tommy’s eyes widened, blood trickling down his arm from the arrowhead imbedded in his flesh.

Dream barely got out a word, a croaked “Tommy- run-“ was all the warning Tommy got before the red was back in Dream’s eyes and sharp teeth flashed at the boy, Tommy screamed in terror, he was going to die- he was going to die what was going on oh Notch Dream-

Tommy ran.

Crashing through the foliage, his wings smacking into branches, barreling through bushes and shrubbery, the boy ran like his life depended on it.

Because it did.

Then in a heart stopping moment- Tommy tripped over a fallen tree like an idiot in a horror movie and fell to his hands and knees, lungs screaming in pain and anger, he scrambled to his feet, not daring to look behind him to see what the crashing noises were, shaking and muttering to himself. “Come on come on get up get up-“

The sounds were getting too close for comfort.

Tommy desperately yanked the arrow out of his arm, not realizing that would only make the bleeding worse, throwing the object away into the trees, “Fuckfuckfuck please-“

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Tommy froze.

He turned around, “I- n-nowhere! I wasn’t- I- uh-“

SLAM

Tommy coughed, now slammed against a tree, his wings twitched, Dream’s eyes were red- fiery red.

Tommy gulped. “I-“

“I’m disappointed in you Tommy, I thought we were done with running...”

Dream’s taunting voice terrified him.

Tommy stammered, mixing up his words in an attempt to pacify the other. “I- you- uh- wait- no-“

Dream eyed the blood pouring out of the boy’s arm, “Should’ve gotten that taken care of sooner shouldn’t have you? Oops, guess it’s too late now, should’ve ran faster.”

Tommy paled, “W-what are you- give me back my friend!”

“I don’t think you have the power to make demands here Tommy.”

Tommy’s arm was throbbing, he felt slightly faint. “I- I...I don’t feel too good Dream-“

Dream grabbed the bloody arm, “No, I don’t suppose you do.”

He pulled.

Tommy screamed, blinding pain shooting up and down his arm, it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt-

Dream ignored the screams, eyes focused on the bloody stump, “Huh. Didn’t expect that, whoops.”

Tommy’s eyes peeked over to see what Dream was talking about and he screamed bloody murder, whatthefuckwhattheabsolutefuck-

Dream had just pulled his fucking ARM off.

What the fuck-

Tommy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward, his head falling into Dream’s chest, unconscious.

Dream blinked, eyes back to green and stifled a scream, backing up, not again nonononono-

He didn’t have time to freak out he had to stop the kid from bleeding out on him, so Dream ended up stitching the open skin back together as well as he could and did his best to ignore the arm lying on the ground next to him, focusing on trying to keep his companion alive.

And oh- Dream wouldn’t notice the winged father who had heard screams from a distance, wondering if he was right in that he believed it was Tommy’s voice he had heard or if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

He needed to find Techno again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Dream, don’t think you can hide the seemingly new vegetarian diet you think you’re on from anyone.
> 
> It won’t last long sorry to burst your bubble. :D


	22. Something is Very Very Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude we’re getting the band back together!

Philza knew something was wrong when Tommy was exiled so easily.

When that masked man was far too smug about the whole endeavor.

Something was wrong.

Then when Techno left, he was shown that he was right.

He heard screams.

Or, more importantly- TOMMY’S screams.

What was his fledgling doing out here in the tundra, and why was he screaming?

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this because of his guilt?

He had to go check-

He wasn’t going to take the chance.

He grabbed a sword and a potion of invisibility and flew to the forest where he heard the screams, slowing to a stop and landing silently.

He had to make sure.

He wasn’t going to fail another son.

Not again.

What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There was Tommy, in the distance, but he was not alone.

Dream.

That motherfucker.

Philza peered closer, and almost screamed and gave away his hiding spot,

There was an ARM-

Just- lying there in the snow-

Tommy’s-

Tommy’s ARM-

What happened- what did-

Then he saw the blood on Dream’s hands and the unconscious body of his teenage son and he put two and two together.

Dream did this.

Dream hurt his kid-

Dream was going to PAY.

He blinked back tears at the sight of his son- helpless, bloody, broken and alone-

In the hands of the enemy.

He needed Techno. And he needed him NOW.

Because he wasn’t sure he would win a fight against Dream right now.

When Philza flew away, the sound of his wings beating reached Dream’s ears and Dream froze.

He knew that sound.

Someone had been spying on them.

Only one person could have been there, only one person alive or not in his arms bleeding out who had wings, Philza.

Dream was going to have to forgo waiting, he’d have to rush the plans but it would be fine.

He pearled away with Tommy in his arms, deciding that the trip would take too long and they didn’t have that time on their side anymore.

Dream’s grip on the teen’s remaining arm tightened slightly.

The plans had to be pushed forward.

It would have to be tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if anyone has been paying close enough attention to notice what Dream is talking about.
> 
> A hint- look back at past chapters to find Dream’s manipulation of Tommy.


	23. The Cylinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is back to possessiveness.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> And it goes badly for everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been leading up to this for a while now.
> 
> I hope you’re ready for this.
> 
> (You’re not ready for this.)

Dream came to in a poorly lit cave, blinking in confusion before realizing that he must have had taken a break out of exhaustion. Carrying a teenager was a lot of work- even if said teenager was missing an arm.

Speaking of, where had he put that arm?

He supposed he would have brought it in an attempt to figure out a way to reattach it.

Hopefully.

Dream stood up, he didn’t have the time for this- He had to go, to keep moving, before they caught up to them.

He gathered the unconscious teenager in his arms again and blew out the torches, putting them away to erase any trace of the two being there.

Then he stepped out of the cave and began pearling away again, he had to go faster.

Faster.

Faster.

He had to get there before it was too late.  
̶B̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶.̶

He wouldn’t let them.

Tommy wasn’t for them to take.

Hours later, Dream reached his destination.

“Finally- I was getting worried.”

The safe house he’d made was hidden so well, only he’d be able to find it, and Tommy was the only one who would see it, and he would make sure if that.

“Let’s get you inside shall we?” Dream laughed, carrying Tommy through the passageways into the house, locking the door behind them.

“Maybe I should take a look at those stitches first, I’ll take you to the infirmary.” Dream muttered absentmindedly to the unconscious teen, “Alright, sound like a plan.”

Dream ended up bringing the kid to the small infirmary he had built inside the base just in case something would happen, good thing too, because he needed it now. He laid Tommy on the table and turned on the lights, looking at the stump of an arm closely. 

“Wow, that was a horribly done job, I’m surprised you don’t have an infection.” Dream whistled, then brought out some tweezers and started to pull on the knots, grabbing a pair of scissors to snip the thread and then pulling it out of the skin.

“Ugh, that’s nasty.” Dream wrinkled his nose, throwing the bloody threads away.

He blinked and looked around for the arm, his eyes scanning the room, where had he put it? He needed to reattach it and-

And.....

And what?

̶L̶e̶t̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶d̶e̶p̶e̶n̶d̶e̶n̶t̶?̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶?̶

He didn’t....

̶W̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶s̶.̶ ̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶.̶ ̶D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

What.....

̶S̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶K̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶.̶ ̶K̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶s̶.̶ ̶D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶g̶o̶.̶

Dream’s eyes flickered. “I can’t-“

̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶s̶i̶d̶e̶.̶ ̶D̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶

Dream paused.

He could.....

He was already walking to the ender chest.

What Tommy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him....

Dream removed the tiny glass cylinder from the chest.

And he wasn’t going to lose Tommy.

He looked over to the teenager, this would fix that problem, he was sure of it. 

He walked back over to Tommy and stopped.

He had to re-stitch that stump though.

Dream took the needle and stitched the skin back, making sure to do it right this time, not with shaking hands and not in the snow.

He finished and turned to the remaining arm on the teenager, eyes traveling up to his shoulder,

̶T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶l̶y̶.̶

Dream reached out to take the tiny cylinder and grabbed the teen’s right arm and ██████ █ ████ ██████ ███ ████ █████████ ███████ ███ ████████ ██████ ███ ████ █████████ ███ ████████ ████ █████████ Dream smiled, checking both of the stitched areas on the teen and picked Tommy back up, carrying him up the stairs and putting the kid in the small white bed then leaving the room.

Now no one could take his things from him.

Dream smiled.

Let them try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll notice blacked out text.
> 
> Yes it is there on purpose.
> 
> No you don’t get to know what it says, that’s why it’s blacked out.
> 
> If you want to know, you can figure it out on your own. Have fun with the angst I’ve just implied in the chapter.
> 
> Tommy is having a great day.


	24. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up.
> 
> Angst ensues.
> 
> Aye- graphic SH scene in this chapter, it starts at “and froze.” And ends at “flopping on his left side.”
> 
> Just gonna let you know that it’s going to be a feature in this sorry so I hope you understand that it’s going to be a general tw.
> 
> Note: Yes I know that not all of the objects and things I’ve used in the story are canon in Minecraft-
> 
> But tell me how I was supposed to stitch up an arm with Minecraft canon blocks?
> 
> Exactly.
> 
> So deal with it. You get more angst this way.
> 
> :D

Tommy woke up to soft white sheets and horrible pain in his shoulder. He tried to push himself up to sitting but then fell over, realizing he was missing an arm so obviously it wouldn’t have had worked and-

Wait he was missing an arm?

When did that happen?

Tommy blinked, finally taking notice that he had no clue where he was and his surroundings were completely foreign to him.

“Dream- where are we?” Tommy called out, hoping his friend would answer. 

Nothing.

“Dream?” Tommy was getting worried, what if he was all alone again- what if Dream left him like Tubbo? What if Dream finally acknowledged that Tommy was a lost cause and hated him like everyone else already did and-

“Tommy? Are you awake?”

Oh Notch it was Dream- Dream wasn’t gone- Dream hadn’t left him forever- Dream stayed- 

Tommy gasped out loud, trying to stop the panic attack that had taken him in its clutches, “D-Dream help I can’t-“

Dream’s footsteps came rushing up the stairs, the currently unmasked man slammed the door open, worry on his face, “Tommy? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Tommy curled into himself, hyperventilating. “C-can’t breathe-“

Dream slid next to the teen, gently hugging him, “It’s okay Tom’s- breathe, in, hold, out, repeat. You’re here with me, you’re safe, you’re h͟o͟m͟e͟.” He emphasized the last part, “I’m not going anywhere right now, it’s okay- i won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Tommy slowly started to calm down, then felt embarrassed, and turned away.

Dream didn’t like that, “Tommy.”

Tommy stopped, and looked back at Dream, guilt in his features, “Sorry Dream...”

Dream sighed, returning his mask onto his face, “Alright, time to get you out of bed, you’ve been unconscious for days.”

Tommy gaped. “DAYS? I was out for days? Were you okay? I’m sorry I was burdening you-“

Dream cut the teen off, “It’s fine Tommy, I managed, and I managed to get us to safety as well as treating your wounds. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

Tommy noticed the stitches on his stump and right arm, “Oh...what happened there?”

Dream froze for a minute but quickly recovered, “Oh nothing much- I almost lost you to some monsters you see, had to fix you up as soon as I got us home.”

Tommy nodded, “Thank you Dream...”

Dream laughed, “how about we limit traveling outside for the time being, I don’t trust you to be safe out there right now, what with the monsters still out there and your shoulder.”

Tommy deflated a bit, but nodded, “Yes Dream...you’re right.”

Dream flicked his nose, “Chin up kid, you’re free from those fake friends now.”

Tommy brightened, “Oh yeah! Take that Tubbo! Who needs your dumb president best friend exiling self! I’m my own man!”

Dream grinned. “I’ll see you downstairs okay? Take a shower if you need you stink.”

Tommy sputtered, “Hey! That’s not true!”

Dream went down the stairs, “Yes it is and bathroom’s the room to your left!”

Tommy frowned, eyes traveling to his stump, sighing,

He couldn’t do anything right could he?

Couldn’t even run fast enough, why the hell was Dream even keeping him around anyways? It was a waste of time and effort and....him.

Tommy shuffled his way out of the bed and made his way into the hallway, seeing the bathroom door he opened it with his right hand and trudged inside.

He took stock of the contents of the room, a pile of clean clothes on the sink, a toothbrush and comb, a small tube of toothpaste, and other basic necessities Tommy hadn’t had for weeks. He also took notice of the small first aid cabinet above the sink, and froze.

He was done with that. He was fine now. He had Dream, and Dream seemed to think he was needed or something.

He wasn’t in that headspace anymore.

He was okay.

He was ̶f̶i̶n̶e̶.

But he’d already taken the small blade out.

He’d already pushed his pant leg up, revealing countless faded thin white lines.

He’d already pressed the metal against his skin.

He’d already watched as the hot blood dripped down his pale skin, the pain feeling as if it was clearing his mind, reminding him that he was supposed to stay alive right now because he’d promised Dream.

Reminding him of the countless times he’d been sitting in a bathroom in the same situation before with Phi-

Nevermind.

Tommy hid the evidence of his actions and stepped into the shower, hissing at the hot water coming into contact with the scars.

He walked back out of the bathroom with the new clothes on, the pants rubbing uncomfortably against his irritated leg, the long sleeve hiding the faded scars on his right arm, and the other sleeve awkwardly flopping on his left side, careful to keep his wings out of the spray of the water.

His mind itched for him to continue, but he’d lost one of his arms, so he couldn’t very well do anything else.

He left the bathroom and went to look for Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very subtle there with your manipulation huh Dream?
> 
> Home is it?
> 
> Sure...
> 
> “Monsters?”
> 
> Don’t call Philza and Techno monsters.
> 
> Asshole.


	25. Hotlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I needed to say something.

Self harm is not the answer to your problems, it is not the answer or the solution to your pain or sorrow. It will only make things worse. If you are thinking of self harming please get some help, don’t do it. It is not healthy and I know the way I’ve written it might make it sound tantalizing, but trust me. I’ve seen what it does to people. It is a drug and it will have lasting consequences and it will haunt you forever, no matter what the scars will stay.

Please get some help.

loveisrespect: 1-866-331-9474.  
National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (24/7)  
The Trevor Project: 866-488-7386 (24/7)  
National Eating Disorder Association: 1-800-931-2237.  
Crisis Text Line: Text SUPPORT to 741-741.  
National Alliance on Mental Illness: 1-800-950-6264.  
Helplines in Europe  
Albania - 0800 40 20

Andorra - 874 800 /181

Armenia - 0800 80 850

Austria - 0800 222 555 / 116 006

Azerbaijan - 493 7039 (Law Dept) / 498 0092

Belgium - 0 800 30030 (Francophone) / 1712 (Flemish) / 0253 43636 / 106 (Flemish) / 107 (French) / 108 (German)

Bosnia and Herzegovina - 1264 / 1265

Bulgaria - 02 981 76 86

Croatia - 0800 655 222 / 0800 7799 / 116 006

Cyprus – 1440

Czech Republic - 116 006

Denmark - 1888 / 116 006

Estonia – 116 006

Finland - 080 005 005 / 116 006

France - 39 19 / 0800 05 95 95 / 116 006

Georgia - 2 309 903 

Germany - 0 8000 116 016 / 116 006

Greece - 15 900 / 210 521 0645 (Athens only)

Hungary - 06 80 505 101

Iceland - 00 354 5611205

Ireland - 1 800 341 900 / 116 006

Italy - 15 22

Latvia - 673 78539 / 672 22 922

Liechtenstein - 423 380 02 03

Lithuania - 88 0066 366

Luxembourg - 2060 1060 (prefix 00352)

"The former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia" - 070 141 700/075 141 700

Malta - 179

Moldova - 0 800 88 008

Monaco - 377 92 05 95 05

Montenegro - none

Netherlands - 0800 2000 / 116 006

Norway - 800 40 008

Poland - 8001 200 02 / 888 88 33 88 / 600 07 07 17 9 / 22 668 70 00

Portugal - 800 202 148 / 116 006 / 3060 (SMS only)

Romania - 0800 500 333 / 0787 541 854

Russian Federation - 8 800 7000 600

San Marino - 800 738 738 

Serbia - 0 800 100 600

Slovakia - 0800 212 212

Slovenia - 080 11 55

Spain - 016 / 682 916 136

Sweden - 020 50 50 50 / 116 006

Switzerland - none

Turkey - 155 / 156 / 183

United Kingdom

England - 0808 2000 247 /  
Northern Ireland - 0808 802 1414 /  
Scotland - 0808 027 1234 /  
Wales - 0808 80 10 800  
Ukraine - 0 800 500 335 or 116 123 (Mobile

China

北京心理危机研究与干预中心  
24 hours crisis line: 800-810-1117 / 010-82951332

Hong Kong

The Samaritan Befrienders  
Crisis line: 2389 2222  
The Samaritans  
Crisis line: 2896 0000

India

iCALL Psychosocial Helpline  
8AM-10PM crisis line: 022-25521111  
Saath Suicide Prevention Helpline  
1PM-7PM crisis line: 26305544 / 26300222

Snehaindia

24 hours crisis line: 91 44 24640050 / 91 44 24640060  
Vandrevala Foundation Mental Health Helpline  
24 hours crisis line: 91 730 459 9836 / 91 730 459 9837

Aasra

24 hours crisis line: 91 9820466726  
Sikkim Police Suicide Helpline  
24 hours crisis line: 221152

Indonesia

Indonesia hotline  
24 hours crisis line: 500-454  
Jakarta Suicide Hot Line  
24 hours crisis line: 021 9696 9293

Japan

Suicide Hotline (Inochi no Denwa)  
10AM-10PM crisis line: 0570-783-556  
チャイルドライン支援センター（特定非営利活動法人（NPO法人）  
4PM-9PM crisis line: 0120-99-7777

Malaysia

Befrienders Malacca  
24 hours crisis line: (06) 284 2500  
Lifeline Association of Malaysia  
24 hours crisis line: (063) 92850039 / (063) 92850279 / (063) 92850049  
Nepal  
Transcultural Psychosocial Organization Nepal (PTO Nepal)  
8AM-6PM crisis line: 1660 010 2005  
Tribhuvan University Teaching Hospital (TUTH)  
24 hours crisis line: 4410034

Pakistan

MIND  
24 hours crisis line: (+92) 42 3587 1930  
Umang Pakistan  
Crisis line: +92 317 4288 665

Philipines

Information and Crisis Intervention Center (ICIC)  
24 hours crisis line: (02) 804-4673 / 0917 558-4673  
Manila Lifeline Centre  
Crisis line: (02) 8969191

Singapore

Care Corner Counselling Centre  
24 hours crisis line (Mandarin): 1800 3535 800  
eCounselling Centre  
Online counselling resource.  
Institute of Mental Health (IMH)  
24 hours crisis line: 6389 2000  
Samaritans of Singapore (SOS)  
24 hours crisis line: 1800-221-4444  
Singapore Association for Mental Health (SAMH)  
24 hours crisis line: 1800-283-7019  
Tinkle Friend  
Crisis line for primary-school-aged children: 1800 2744 788  
SAF Counselling Centre  
Crisis line: 1800 278 0022  
Youthline  
Crisis line: 6336-3434  
TOUCHline  
Crisis line: 1800-3772-252

Sri Lanka

Sri Lanka Sumithrayo  
Crisis line: (038) 2235291

South Korea

South Korea Suicide Hotlines list  
Crisis lines list: https://ibpf.org/resource/south-korea-suicide-hotlines/  
Love-Line (Sarang – Jonwha) Counselling Centre  
Crisis line: (2) 715 8600 / (2) 716 8600 / (2) 717 8600 / (2) 718 8600  
Counsel24  
Crisis line: 1566-2525  
LifeLine Korea  
Crisis line: 1588-9191  
Lifeline National Office  
Crisis line: (82) 51 804 0896

Taiwan

Taiwan Suicide Prevention Center  
24 hours crisis line: (02) 2381-7995 / 0800 788 995  
Taiwan Lieline International  
Crisis line: 1995

Thailand

The Samaritans of Thailand  
12PM-10PM crisis line (Thai): (02) 713-6793  
24 hours crisis line (English): (02) 713-6791 

Saudi Arabia

Psychological Counseling Contact Center  
Crisis line: 920 03 33 60

United Arab Emirates

Hotline  
Crisis line: 800 46342 

Iran

Hotline  
Crisis line: 00989127181037

Bahrain

Hotline  
Crisis line: 0097 161 199 188 / 0097 161 199 260 / 0097 161 199 191 / 0097 161 199 334

Bangladesh

Kaan Pete Roi  
Crisis line: 01779554391 / 01779554392 / 01688709965 / 01688709966 / 01985275286 / 01852035634

Lebanon

Hotline  
12PM-2AM crisis line: 1564

Israel

“ERAN” (-ï”øò)  
Crisis line: 1201 – or if abroad – 972-9-8891333 / 972-76-8844400

Jordan

Hotline  
Crisis line: 0096 262 508 900 / 0096 262 508 902 / 0096 262 508 903 / 0096 262 508 904 / 0096 262 508 939 / 0096 262 508 941

Australia

LifeLine  
13 11 141  
a 24-hour nationwide service that provides access to crisis support, suicide prevention and mental health support services.  
Beyond Blue  
1 (300) 22 4636  
provides nationwide information and support regarding anxiety, depression, and suicide.  
MindSpot  
1 (800) 614 434  
MindSpot clinic is a free telephone and online service for Australians with stress, worry, anxiety, low mood or depression. It provide mental health screening assessments, therapist-guided treatment courses and referrals to help people recover and stay well.  
Suicide Line  
1 (300) 651 251  
provides specialist telephone counselling and information to Victorians affected by suicide including people at risk of suicide, those concerned about suicidal risk in others, people bereaved by suicide and health professionals dealing with suicidal clients.  
Suicide Callback Service  
1 (300) 659 467  
provides free nationwide professional telephone and online counselling for anyone affected by suicide, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.  
The Samaritans  
1 (800) 198 313  
Samaritans is a not for profit organisation working on reducing the suicide rate and promoting the importance of mental health. We are one of the only 24/7 anonymous crisis support services in Australia.

International Association for Suicide Prevention (IASP) - Resources: Crisis Centers - South America

ARGENTINA - (54-11) 4758 - CAFS  
Dec 16, 2008 | South America  
Centros de Atención al Familiar del Suicidio offers a free helpline for people who are in distress and suicidal. ... Read more

ARGENTINA - (54-11) 5275-1135 ó 135 desde Buenos Aires y GBA  
Mar 27, 2017 | South America  
Línea de prevención del suicidio – ayuda al suicida online. ... Read more

BOLIVIA, LA PAZ - 2248486 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Feb 16, 2010 | South America  
Provides a helpline telephone number in La Paz, Bolivia. ... Read more

BRAZIL - 188 - CVV  
Dec 16, 2008 | South America  
O objetivo primordial dos postos CVV é estarem disponíveis para prestar apoio emocional às pessoas que estão se sentindo propensas ou determinadas a praticar o suicídio. ... Read more

CHILE - (00 56 42) 22 12 00 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Feb 16, 2010 | South America  
Ofrece una línea de ayuda de crisis en Chile. ... Read more

COLOMBIA - BARRANQUILLA - (00 57 5) 372 27 27 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Feb 16, 2010 | South America  
Provides a helpline telephone number in Barranquilla, Colombia. ... Read more

COLOMBIA - BOGOTÁ - (57-1) 323 24 25 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Oct 22, 2014 | South America  
Provides a suicide prevention helpline telephone number in Bogotá, Colombia. ... Read more

COLOMBIA - MEDELLÍN - (00 57 4) 284 66 00 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Oct 22, 2014 | South America  
Provides a suicide prevention helpline telephone number in Medellín, Colombia. ... Read more

COLOMBIA - SAN JUAN SE PASTO - 3016326701 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Oct 22, 2014 | South America  
Provides a suicide prevention helpline telephone number in San Juan de Pasto, Colombia. ... Read more

EQUADOR - QUITO - (593) 2 6000477 - 2923327 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Oct 22, 2014 | South America  
Provides a helpline telephone number in Quito, Equador. ... Read more

GUYANA - 223-0001, 223-0009, 223-0818  
Sep 7, 2016 | South America  
In operation on a 24-hour basis Cellphone – 600-7896, 623-4444 Email – guyagency@yahoo.com Bbm pin – 2BE55649, 2BE56020 ... Read more

HONDURAS - 558 08 08 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Dec 16, 2008 | South America  
Teléfono de la Esperanza provides this helpline telephone number in San Pedro Sula, Honduras. ... Read more

PERU - 01 498 2711  
Mar 5, 2018 | South America  
... Read more

PERU - LIMA - (00 51 1) 273 8026 - Teléfono de la Esperanza  
Oct 22, 2014 | South America  
Provides a helpline telephone number in Lima, Peru. ... Read more

URUGUAY - 0800-Vive (8483) - Último Recurso  
Dec 16, 2008 | South America  
0800-VIVE 8483 - de 19 a 23 horas - las 24 horas los 365 días del año. www.ultimorecurso.com.uy. ... Read more

Canada

If you or someone you know is thinking about suicide, call the Canada Suicide Prevention Service at 1-833-456-4566 (24/7) or text 45645 (4 pm to 12 am ET).

International Association for Suicide Prevention (IASP) - Resources: Crisis Centers - Africa

Africa

KENYA - Befrienders  
Dec 18, 2008 | Africa  
Details a face-to-face and telephone crisis, letter and SMS services based in Nairobi. Web: Facebook Page Email: befrienderskenya@gmail.com ... Read more

MAURITIUS - 46 48 889 - Befrienders  
Dec 18, 2008 | Africa  
Suicide.org Offers details of the helpline offered in Beau Bassin by the Befrienders. ... Read more

MOROCCO - +212 (5) 22 87 47 40 - Sourire de Reda (Befrienders Casablanca)  
Feb 21, 2018 | Africa  
+212 (5) 22 87 47 40 Landline, (from 09:00 to 17:00, Mon. - Fri.) +212 (6) 62 58 95 70 Mobile, (from 09:00 to 17:00, Mon. - Fri.) Languages spoken: French, Arabic ... Read more

SOUTH AFRICA - 031 765 1587 - Careline  
Dec 18, 2008 | Africa  
South African organization provides crisis support. See other services offered. ... Read more

SOUTH AFRICA - 08000 55555 - Childline SA  
Dec 18, 2008 | Africa  
Find Childline contact details throughout South Africa. ... Read more  
South Africa - Durban North Umhlanga Crisis Team  
Jul 14, 2009 | Africa  
Durban North, South Africa, crisis team offers support 24 hours a day. Helps with suicidal thoughts and feelings, the bereavement of the loss of a loved one to suicide and other traumas. See contact ... Read more

UGANDA - 800200450 - Befriender Uganda  
Feb 21, 2018 | Africa  
Languages spoken: English, Swahili. Opening hours: From 08:00 – 17:00, Mon.-Fri. ... Read more

ZIMBABWE - +263965000 - SAMARITANS BULAWAYO  
Feb 21, 2018 | Africa  
Offers SMS, Chat, telephone and email support in English, Ndebele and Shona. ... Read more

Russia Suicide Hotline: 0078202577577

Middle East

https://suicideprevention.wikia.org/wiki/Middle_East


	26. Theseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh finally. I had such a writer’s block.
> 
> Here take some Techno saying Heh.

Philza fled to the cabin, grabbing everything he’d need for a long trip to find Techno, as well as to make sure they wouldn’t be killed in L’Manberg when they arrived.

He didn’t have time to waste- he needed to reach Techno before he got to L’Manberg and he needed to make sure that the hybrid was warned about Tommy before he did something stupid.

Philza knew how protective that the hybrid was, despite how much his son would deny it. 

He had to fly there, there wasn’t a choice to go by foot, it would be dangerous- flying was banned, but he had to be fast enough.

Phil shook out his grey fathers, spreading them out in preparation to fly, sighing, the risk he was taking was enormous, if he was caught he’d have his wings taken from him.

Forcefully.

But the risk of losing his son Tommy was greater and he wasn’t going to take that chance.

So the winged father took off to find his son before it was too late.

He flew as fast as possible, ignoring the pain from lack of use in his wings, wind biting him in the face due to the speed.

It took him three days too long to find Techno.

He was able to get to his son before he had reached L’Manberg, but he was already afraid for Tommy’s life.

“Techno- stop- wait-“

He crashed, tumbling onto the ground, body shaking in exhaustion. “Techno- stop- you can’t go to L’Manberg- we have to- somethings very very wrong-“

Techno stopped. “Heh?”

Phil was having issues with breathing, his lungs burning. “T-Tommy- I think- Dream did something to him in Exile!”

Techno blinked. “HEH? Exile? Phil what are you talking about?”

Phil realized that his son was never told about Tommy’s exile from L’Manberg and winced. “Er...Tommy was exiled by Tubbo from L’Manberg.”

Techno’s thoughts ground to a halt.

“HEH? TUBBO DID WHAT?”

Phil winced at the loud noise, “Tubbo- Tommy’s fr-....the president, exiled Tommy, and I have reason to believe Dream did something to hurt Tommy because I saw him three days ago with his arm ripped off and Dream’s hands coated in his blood!”

Techno clutched at his head, the voices must’ve been agonizingly loud, Phil realized. 

“Theseus....they exiled him?”

Phil didn’t comment on the nickname, Techno had been calling Tommy that as long as he could remember. He knew that Techno thought it a term of endearment, but it mostly seemed to make others nervous due to the story of the hero.

And Phil realized that maybe Techno had been right all along.

Maybe Tommy really was their Theseus.

“Yeah...they did...they exiled our Theseus.”

And Techno fell to his knees and cried silently for the little brother he couldn’t save from the Greeks


	27. The Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait- I was stuck on figuring out how to write Tubbo. 
> 
> Keep in mind Tubbo isn’t a super sympathetic character in my story.
> 
> Next chapter will be up very soon. I already have a rough draft just need to put it in AO3.

Tubbo had to ask where Tommy was during his Exile, he was pretty sure Ghostbur had said something about a “Logstedshire.” He wondered where the blue loving ghost was, Tubbo hadn’t seen him around for a while. The young president made his way to the Nether portal and walked through. It was time to find out what had happened to Tommy.

Oh he wasn’t prepared. He had had a bad feeling, but this was....

Logstedshire was gone.

Blown up into smithereens.

Maybe if he looked around he’d find a clue as to why.

He didn’t find an explanation.

What he did find, was melted metal and glass.

The compass. 

Shit. That....that wasn’t good.

What had happened here? 

Tommy did something. He just had to find out what.

He’d think about the server announcement later, he didn’t know what Tommy had planned or set up.

Because he knew enough to know that Tommy wasn’t going to sit around and do nothing in Exile.

The ex-citizen was trouble. And trouble was always trouble. 

Even if that trouble was once his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo you butthead.


	28. Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your favorite disastrous duo: Dream and Tommy.
> 
> Edit: just realized the update dates are off oof

If you had asked Dream why he was doing this, he would’ve told you it was because it was fun.

A half truth.

Sure- it was fun to keep the kid around, his suffering was something Dream had never seen before- and he wasn’t about to let it out of his sight- but the truth was he had a feeling Tommy would be necessary for him plans to take back the SMP. 

and he was kinda lonely and the kid wasn’t leaving so...  
̶F̶o̶r̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶.̶

He wondered what the teen was doing, it had been as while since he’d left him alone to go and take a shower (finally).

Dream was debating doing up there himself when Tommy came down the stairs, looking anxious and... guilty for some reason? Huh. Weird. He’d have to... ask Tommy what he’d done. 

He waited for the teen to come over, letting the kid sweat a bit. ̶E̶n̶t̶e̶r̶t̶a̶i̶n̶i̶n̶g̶-̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶c̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶ 

Silence. 

Eventually Tommy broke it. “.....so.....” 

Dream tapped the surface of his mask, tilting his head slightly, “So? What did you do Tommy? I can tell you’re nervous about something, not to mention that guilty look on your face. So, go ahead and rip it off like a bandaid. What happened this time?” 

Tommy shrunk under Dream’s disappointed gaze, wincing for some reason. 

Was he in pain? Dream frowned. He wondered what had happened to the kid in the short time he’d let him out of his sight. Dream sighed. Was he going to have to not let the kid out of his sight from now on or something?

“Tommy. Don’t make me force it out of you, I’m only doing this for your own good, remember?” 

Tommy paled, “S-sorry- I remember- I just...”

Dream stood up from the table, picking up the mask and putting it back into its place on his face, looming over Tommy. “ T͟o͟m͟m͟y͟...” 

The young teen’s voice shook, “I couldn’t help it! The itch- it wouldn’t go away and it- it wanted b͟l͟o͟o͟d͟-“ 

Dream froze. ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶.̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶?̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶-̶ 

Dream’s eyes gleamed red. ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶’̶v̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶

Dream smiled. This would be easier than he had thought. 

He patted Tommy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry Tommy- it’s okay- I understand- you’re not alone, it’s going to be alright.”

The teen visibly relaxed, tension leaving his shoulders, “R-really? Y-you do? I’m- I’m not in trouble?”

Dream smiled, “The opposite in fact, now how about some food, I think it’s about time we start getting you ready for the outdoors.”

Yes. Everything would be perfect, and maybe- just maybe, he’d keep the kid around.

̶A̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶,̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶r̶e̶n̶t̶i̶c̶e̶.̶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh....Dream? That’s- that’s not what-
> 
> Oh well. He’ll figure it out.
> 
> Eventually.


	29. His Unfinished Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza Minecraft snaps.
> 
> We love it.

Philza and Technoblade traveled the rest of the way to L’Manberg in silent rage, knowing the reality was that the confrontation wouldn’t be pretty, no matter what. The nation had turned its back on a child- not just any child- one of the founders.

And they had let that child be stuck with DREAM.

Now Phil was a reasonable man, but this was something he’d consider a borderline act of war against his family.

His son was alone with a monster.

His kid was in pain and he would make sure that these corrupt people would PAY.

He knew Techno was on his side on this.

And if that president thought that exiling a kid was what “was best for the nation”? 

He would show them what was really “best for the nation”.

He knew now, Wilbur was right about the nation being gone.

If Wilbur couldn’t finish his symphony, Philza and Techno would.

They’d finish his son’s unfinished symphony. They’d make sure not a brick was left by the dawn.

They reached the gates.

And Philza threw the doors open, a cold fury on his face.

“Where is Tubbo? We need to talk to him. Now.”

Techno stood behind him, the Axe of Peace in hand, daring anyone to try anything.

Quackity was the one to answer, “TECHNOBLADE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU AREN’T ALLOWED IN L’MANBERG!”

Techno raised an eyebrow, stepping forward in warning. “You really think I wouldn’t have come after you exiled Theseus?”

Philza flung out a wing in front of Techno, stopping the hybrid. “Quackity. We came to speak to the president about Tommy’s exile. We have concerns about serious danger.”

Quackity narrowed his eyes, “Figures that he’d cause trouble again, what did he do? Is L’Manberg in danger again? Are you two in cahoots with Tommy?”

Techno blinked. “HEH? ‘Cahoots?’ What do you mean?”

Philza saw red, he blinked and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Quackity, sword drawn. 

“My son is in danger because YOU left him in exile with DREAM- the man who my dead son blew up your nation with! My son is missing an ARM! I saw Dream do something- if you fucking dare to try to turn this around into being Techno’s fault or Tommy being ‘selfish’ I will finish my son’s unfinished symphony so help me Notch if it is the last thing I do. Step aside and find me your president or I won’t hesitate to declare war on L’Manberg with the entirety of the Antarctic Empire on my side.”

Swords were drawn around the three, eyes angry and determined.

Quackity paled, “Oh fuck- put the sword down man- calm down-“

Phil’s eyes narrowed. “Bring. Me. Tubbo.”

Quackity laughed in his panic, “Uh- Tubbo- he’s not here right now? He left off to find someplace called ‘Logstedshire’ I think?”

Philza paled. “Fuck. Ghostbur said that’s where Tommy spent Exile.” What if he was going to hurt Tommy? What if Dream killed Tubbo?

Phil stepped back. “Change of plans, we need to find Tubbo. Before he finds Tommy or Dream finds him.”

Quackity winced when the sword left his neck, shaking. “W-what do you mean? Dream isn’t a danger to Tubbo, that makes no sense!”

Techno frowned. “Quackity. Dream hurt one of the minors on this server, what do you think is stopping him from doing the same to Tubbo?”

Quackity paled, “Sh-shit. You- you’re lying!”

Then Philza spotted a figure coming closer, “Tubbo?”

The youngest president of L’Manberg raised his head, “Philza? What are you-“

He noticed Technoblade. “Technoblade? What’s going on! Quackity why are they here Technoblade isn’t allowed in the nation!”

Quackity grinned nervously, “They’re here about Tommy Prez, or so they say.”

Tubbo paled. “Oh- so- so they know?”

Philza glared at Tubbo. “Know what? That you betrayed your friend? That you exiled a kid? That you left him alone with DREAM?”

Tubbo cringed, “N-no....T-Tommy’s- he’s....he’s gone.”

Philza Minecraft froze.

No. Not Tommy. Not his kid. He wasn’t- he couldn’t have lost another son.

Technoblade choked, eyes wide, Theseus wasn’t- he-

Quackity blinked. “What do you mean Tubbo? What happened?”

Tubbo fought the urge to roll his eyes. “He’s gone. Logstedshire too- compass is destroyed. System said..” he paused. This was a horrible idea- telling Tommy’s family what happened to him?

But it would be cruel to withhold their family member’s death from them. 

Tubbo took a deep breath, “......Tommyinnit...is dead....the server said-....he wasn’t...killed...”

And Philza’s world stopped turning.

No. Not again. Not again. Both his sons dead by suicide- both blowing up their homes-

Techno couldn’t hold back the voices any longer, he chocked out a warning to Phil, “Phil- I can’t- I can’t- run- run-“

Philza paled and yelled to everyone to run, he picked up Tubbo and took off into the sky, knowing that the president would be the first target of the voices calling for blood. Tubbo screamed, “PHILZA PUT ME DOWN! YOU CANNOT FLY IT IS AGAINST THE LAW!”

Philza Minecraft rolled his eyes, “Well Mate- hate to break it to you but I don’t really listen to your laws- I’m not a part of L’Manberg anymore.”

Tubbo was scared of the winged man.

Techno was having a panic attack and red was flooding his vision.

̷K̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷m̷ ̷k̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷m̷ ̷k̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷m̷ ̷a̷l̷l̷!̷  
̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷ ̷F̷O̷R̷ ̷T̷H̷E̷ ̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷ ̷G̷O̷D̷  
̷K̷I̷L̷L̷ ̷T̷H̷E̷M̷!̷ ̷T̷H̷E̷Y̷ ̷D̷I̷D̷ ̷T̷H̷I̷S̷!̷  
̷T̷H̷E̷S̷E̷U̷S̷ ̷N̷O̷O̷O̷O̷  
̷T̷h̷e̷y̷ ̷k̷i̷l̷l̷e̷d̷ ̷T̷h̷e̷s̷e̷u̷s̷!̷  
̷E̷ ̷E̷ ̷E̷  
̷T̷h̷e̷s̷e̷u̷s̷ ̷f̷e̷l̷l̷-̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷y̷ ̷h̷u̷r̷t̷ ̷h̷i̷m̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷y̷ ̷e̷x̷i̷l̷e̷d̷ ̷h̷i̷m̷ ̷h̷u̷r̷t̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷m̷ ̷b̷a̷c̷k̷  
̷W̷e̷ ̷o̷n̷l̷y̷ ̷h̷a̷v̷e̷ ̷P̷h̷i̷l̷ ̷n̷o̷w̷!̷ ̷I̷t̷’̷s̷ ̷n̷o̷t̷ ̷f̷a̷i̷r̷!̷  
̷P̷r̷o̷t̷e̷c̷t̷ ̷P̷h̷i̷l̷z̷a̷!̷ ̷K̷e̷e̷p̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷r̷ ̷f̷a̷m̷i̷l̷y̷ ̷s̷a̷f̷e̷!̷ ̷W̷e̷ ̷h̷a̷v̷e̷ ̷n̷o̷ ̷o̷n̷e̷ ̷l̷e̷f̷t̷!̷  
̷T̷e̷c̷h̷n̷o̷r̷e̷v̷e̷n̷g̷e̷!̷ ̷T̷e̷c̷h̷n̷o̷v̷e̷n̷g̷e̷a̷n̷c̷e̷!̷ ̷T̷e̷c̷h̷n̷o̷p̷r̷o̷t̷e̷c̷t̷!̷  
̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷!̷

He had to find Dream. Find Dream and kill him. Then Tubbo. Then Quackity. Then L’Manberg.

He’d avenge his brothers.


	30. Citrus and Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek at what the future holds for Tommy and Dream. 
> 
> (Warning): suicide and poison
> 
> (Just spoken dialogue between Tommy and Dream.)

“Dream…  
Please…  
Did you bring it?”

“...Yes. Here Tommy.  
Poisoned, like you asked.  
You sure you wanted this?  
It’s not too late…”

“Yes. I’m sure.  
Now Dream.  
You have to go back…  
Can’t be seen fraternizing’.”

“Alright alright~  
Settle down.. I was just saying…”

“Unless you’re here to watch.  
We did make this deal because  
of your bloodlust and my  
complacency to satisfy it…  
I wouldn’t judge.”

“I know, you out of everyone  
would be the last to judge…”

“Of course Dream-  
After all that’s what  
‘friends are for’ right?”

“...Right.”

“Whelp… bottoms up I guess!”

“…”

“...You know...I’ve always wondered…  
How does it feel?  
When you watch someone die-  
watch them suffer?”

“I’d say that’s something  
too dark for a kid but it’s you.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

“It’s… addictive, like-  
the first morsel of food after  
starving in the desert for  
weeks… It makes my  
heart beat faster than a humming  
bird beats its wings.  
It’s…everything and more.”

“...Wow. That’s- that’s actually  
kind of beautiful…  
Glad to be of service.”

“...Yeah...Thanks...I guess…”

“...Has it always been like this?  
Were you born this way?  
Or… are you like T-“

“D͇o͇n͇’t͇.͇“

“Ah- sorry...should’ve  
known better…”

You should have.

“Sorry...”

“...Anyways- to answer your question-  
No. It wasn’t always like this.  
It got stronger. And I’m not sure.”

“...Cool. I guess… or- wait- shit.  
Not cool. Uh that’s bad right?  
Harder for you to control  
or something.”

“...Sure. Whatever.”

“Well...see you next time if  
this doesn’t work.”

“Yeah, next time.”

̶S̶Y̶S̶T̶E̶M̶:̶̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶i̶n̶n̶i̶t̶̶d̶i̶e̶d̶̶f̶r̶o̶m̶-̶

“Oops- gotta delete that.  
Can’t have anyone seeing that~“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Tommy kinda.....
> 
> Yeah there’s some shit going on.


	31. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SH scars, asphyxiation.

Dream had made Tommy some rabbit stew, food, as promised. Tommy was grateful, Dream had made him food and gave him a place to stay and wasn’t mad at him for the lines! Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad staying here...maybe...

Dream had said he was going to let him go outside soon! Maybe he could find a way to thank Dream for everything. He wasn’t allowed armor or weapons...but maybe he could make his friend a farm?

Techno-.... ̶H̶e̶ seemed to have liked planting and farms, maybe Dream would too?

Tommy smiled, he would make sure Dream didn’t have to be burdened with him there. Dream would be back soon, he wondered what his friend was doing outside anyways.

Then the faint scent of iron filled his nostrils.

̶B̶l̶o̶o̶d̶.̶

Tommy leaped up from the table, fear in his eyes. ̶W̶a̶s̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶?̶ Who was it? What if it wasn’t Dream?

He gulped. He peeked through the door and saw a figure in the distance holding a bloody sword and he scrambled back from the door with a muffled scream escaping through his hand. 

Tommy’s heartbeat was too loud- he was going to die- Dream would be mad- 

Tommy ran to find a chest- looking for the potions that would help him. “Pleasepleaseplease-“ Tommy’s hand closed around a glass bottle full of invisibility potion. 

Jackpot. 

He uncorked it and gulped the liquid down, watching as his body disappeared. He felt dizzy, something was wrong- 

Tommy clutched at his chest- it was burning- what was happening?

The sound of glass shattering was followed by a thump as the teenager fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dream was coming back from killing a couple mobs around the base when he heard a poorly muffled scream coming from the house.

̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶?̶ They better not have hurt ̶T̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶r̶e̶n̶t̶i̶c̶e̶.̶ What happened?

Dream ran. He threw open the door to see an unconscious Tommy near broken glass- flickering in and out of sight.

His head is bleeding. He drank the potion? He’s not going to make it! Was it on purpose...? ̶L̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶.̶ ̶W̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶a̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ himself ̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶s̶.̶

Dream panicked. He needed to find milk immediately or Tommy would die- he didn’t have time-

Dream knew that the teen had seconds before the effects spelled out his doom.

How would the kid have known that Dream’s potions were made to deny use by anyone other than Dream- exceptions being the ones in the special first aid chests he’d put aside in case George or Sapnap would need it. ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶.̶

The precious seconds were ticking away. Where was the milk?

He was going to lose his pawn ̶T̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶r̶e̶n̶t̶i̶c̶e̶! 

Dream looked through his chests before realizing he was out of milk and had planned to take Tommy outside to get some tomorrow. 

No- The kid wasn’t going to make it.

Dream fell back from the opened chest. He had to- to get to Tommy before-

Dream rushed to the room he’d found Tommy in. He swallowed. Tommy was going to die again. 

Dream felt upset. Because he was losing a great pawn nothing else of course. The limp teenagers in his arms wasn’t making him feel anything at all- the-

Tommy’s sleeve had been accidentally pushed up, revealing thin faded scars, and Dream choked.

̶F̶u̶c̶k̶.̶

[System: Tommyinnit died from asphyxiation.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Dream’s catching feelings. (Not in that kind of way goodness no. We don’t support pedophilia.)
> 
> Aw shit. Where’s Tommy gonna end up respawning this time? •-•
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Sorry...I’m going to possibly put this on hold for today, I might update but probably not because I had a breakdown. My mental state isn’t the most stable at the moment and I’m really struggling after losing one of the first pieces of writing I wrote after discovering my non-binary identity, an extremely emotionally charged piece. (If you are a writer you’ll know the pain is akin to losing a baby.) I lost it forever and I’m sorry to put this on pause. I’m not sure if I will end up writing to distract myself or not write because I’m exhausted. I’ve had a lot of pain bottled up and I guess this just made it overflow...
> 
> Stay safe everyone....


	32. Uproar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: self harm scars mentioned, Dream being a dick. Tubbo being a worse dick. Dream accusing Philza of child neglect. (Which isn’t the truth in my story but it’s what Tommy is manipulated into believing sadly).
> 
> Note: apparently I needed to distract myself by writing so here you go.

Tommy woke up to shouting. It was far too loud. Why was it so loud?

He blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up, failing the first time at doing so. 

Then he heard a voice he recognized. “HEH? Theseus?”

Tommy immediately scrambled away, fear in his eyes. Oh fuck why was he there- where was he?

Then he looked around and saw the walls.

He was in L’Manberg.

He

Was IN L’MANBERG

HOLY SHIT HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

Tommy screamed, throwing his arms up to shield his head, his wings blocking his body. “PLEASE DON’T KILL ME I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DON’T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE OH NOTCH PLEASE DON’T KILL ME DREAM!” 

Techno blinked in confusion. “What? Why would Dream kill you?”

Philza tightened his hold on Tubbo, “More importantly, why did the server say you died, and why is your home blown up?”

Tubbo detached himself from Philza, anger in his eyes, “Tommy why are you here? You are exiled! And why was Logstedshire blown up? What did you do? Why are you always causing trouble? Did you do something to the system Tommy? Did you seriously fake your own death?!”

Tommy lowered his arms from his face, then blinked at the reappearance of his left arm. “W-what- my arm...”

Techno alone picked up the whisper from the teenager, ears flicking. Weird. ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶?̶

Tommy frowned, shouting, “What the hell do you mean Tubbo? Why would I do anything to the system? I’m fucking exiled!” Then suddenly, as if an afterthought, Tommy flinched, as if expecting to be hit.

Tubbo rolled his eyes, “What do you mean ‘what do I mean’! I’m talking about how you pulled a fucking WILBUR ON US AND BLEW UP LOGSTEDSHIRE!”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, “Yeah? So what? WHAT’S IT TO YOU! YOU DON’T CARE! YOU WANTED ME DEAD! FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK I’D GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ‘us’ THERE IS NO ‘US’ ANYMORE TUBBO! YOU GAVE IT UP WHEN YOU EXILED ME AND SAID YOU’D HUNT ME DOWN! FUCK YOU AND FUCK L’MANBERG!”

Techno relaxed, ah- there was the Tommy he knew. But wait-

That wasn’t true. Tommy said that about Tubbo and L’Mamberg. 

Did someone say Theseus had blown up his home?And those scars on his face.... His jaw was...how had the kid gotten scarring like that and survived?

Tommy glared at the once friend now president of the nation he’d once called home. The only home he had was with Dream now and if they thought he gave a damn about the blown up exile he’d left he’d-

̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶w̶o̶r̶e̶-̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶.̶

Tommy froze, eyes widening at something in the distance before shaking his head and turning his face away from the president of L’Manberg.

“...I-...Before....before you decide whatever you want to do with me, does anyone know where Ghostbur is?”

Everyone froze.

“What? He’s not with you?” Fundy asked.

Tommy shook his head, “No. He left me, just like the rest of you, I just....I thought maybe he....Nevermind.”

Philza reached out, “WAIT! Tommy... what- what happened to your jaw?”

Tommy froze. ̶D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶.̶ Memories tried to resurface and Tommy blinked, turning around with a blank look in his eyes, words tumbling out of his mouth. “ I⎓ i ℸ ̣ 𝙹ꖎ↸ ||𝙹⚍ i’↸ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖌ╎ꖎꖎ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷||𝙹リᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ. D𝙹リ’ℸ ̣. Mᔑꖌᒷ. H╎ᒲ. Rᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷.”

Everyone present felt as if their hearts were dropping into their stomachs, what was that? What the fuck was Tommy saying?

Ranboo paled. “T-Tommy?”

Quackity glared. “Tommy what the fuck are you doing? Tell us!”

Ranboo stuttered, “I- h-he’s t-talking t-to Philza. I-in Ender...I- I think he said- he said he was-“

Tubbo blinked in shock, “Huh? Well spit it out! Explain!”

Ranboo flinched, ̶S̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶y̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ “Tommy, w-what d-do you mean you’d have to k-kill everyone here?”

Which, of course, caused an uproar.

Tubbo got angry, “IS THAT A THREAT TOMMY?”

Quackity stepped forward, sword drawn, pointing the blade at Tommy, “Step away from the president Tommy, I’ll kill you before you can even get a inch close to him!”

Ranboo couldn’t take the staring much longer, “StOp!” His jaw hurt- why did it hurt?

Fundy and the rest of the citizens looked at Ranboo with terror as the half Enderman’s jaw started to split open as the boy screamed, but the scream that came out was one of the tall mobs, not of a human.

Ranboo’s voice sounded wrong wrong wrong- unhuman and his jaw unhinged in a painful cry, “ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ╎リ⊣ ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ!”

Tommy blinked and stepped back, “Huh? Why do you want everyone to stop looking at you- WOAH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOUR FACE?”

Ranboo calmed down slightly as some of the people stopped watching him. “Nevermind that- Tommy, why can’t we make him remember? Who is ‘him’?”

Tommy tilted his head. “Uh...what? You’re really strange man, I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m pretty confused, why am I in L’Manberg? I’m pretty sure I was with Dream or something...no wait- I think I drank something and then I must’ve passed out because I have no recollection of anything else.”

Techno blinked. 

“HEH?”

Tommy turned around, “wait...I’m in L’Manberg....I’m in- IN L’MANBERG? OH GOSH I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WHERE IS DREAM?”

Tommy paused. “AND WHY IS TECHNOBLADE HERE?”

Ranboo stared.

This...wasn’t good.

Fundy looked at Tubbo, “....Do you think it’s a...Dreamon?”

Tubbo frowned. “I- I honestly don’t know.”

Tommy looked scared, “What’s going on? I’m confused. Where’s Dream?”

Dream blinked and found himself outside the walls of L’Manberg, he was panicked because he didn’t have any idea how he’d got there, but he shrugged it off for the meantime because he heard shouting from the inside of the walls. 

He made his way to the source and found Tommy surrounded by L’Manberg as well as a conflicted Technoblade and Philza Minecraft.

What the hell was Tommy doing here? Had he respawned in L’Manberg?

Dream pulled his porcelain mask on and walked into the fray. “Tommy? What are you doing in L’Manberg?”

Tommy saw Dream and instantly relief filled his face, “Oh thank goodness, Dream they think I did something I don’t know how I got here I’m so confused- I just want to go home please-“

Dream held out a hand to stop him, “Hold on Tommy.” He turned to the rest of the group. “First of all, what’s going on here? Is there a meeting I wasn’t invited to?”

The threat in his voice wasn’t missed.

Tubbo shook his head, “No- Technoblade and Philza just barged in and started demanding answers and then Tommy appeared and started threatening everyone in Ender.”

Dream blinked. Well that was new. ̶S̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶r̶e̶n̶t̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶p̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶n̶g̶u̶a̶g̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶b̶s̶?̶ ̶I̶n̶t̶e̶r̶e̶s̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ 

Philza stepped up, cold anger in his eyes. “He doesn’t seem to remember anything other than passing out after drinking something though. Care to explain that Dream?” 

Dream held out his hands in surrender. “Woah, I had nothing to do with that- I’m pretty sure that Tommy ended up drinking one of my potions thinking it was invisibility and took the wrong one on accident. Because it was definitely NOT invisibility potion when I found him on the floor, I was trying to find cows to get him milk but I guess I was too late.”

Philza frowned. “Why does Tommy look like he was attacked by a wild animal? There’s now way he could have survived whatever happened to his jaw.”

Dream frowned. “Are you questioning me Philza? I hope you don’t think I’m not capable of doing my job.”

Philza ducked back, “I just wanted to make sure Tommy was okay. He’s my son after all.”

Dream scoffed. “Yeah well great job ‘Dad’. You killed one and abandoned another. Father of the year award for you!”

Tommy avoided Philza’s gaze, “I....”

Dream held out a hand to stop Tommy. “Hush Tommy, the adults are talking.”

Tommy, surprisingly to everyone, actually did hush.

Dream continued. “I don’t need to be told how to do my job by the man who picks favorites and neglected the other two children he had. You didn’t do your job right, and Tommy ended up fucking things up and is actually getting punished for it. Undisciplined- well, you saw what happened. Stand down Philza Minecraft. Go home.”

Philza stepped back, hurt, “I didn’t-“

Dream interrupted, “Ah, but you did.”

Tommy wrung his hands, pulling down his sleeves to hide the faded scars decorating his arms.

Dream turned back to Tommy. “Now, Tommy what did you say to them, they said you threatened them. Explain.”

Tommy ducked his head, “I- I don’t know what they are talking about- I honestly don’t remember it...”

Quackity butted in, “YOU SWORE UP A STORM AND THEN THREATENED TO KILL US ALL!”

Tommy paled and Dream, well, Dream cocked his head to the side. 

“Oh really.... How...like him...”

Tommy gulped. ̶T̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶

Dream smiled, “Well, I’m sure it’ll all be sorted out soon enough, for now I have to take Tommy back into Exile. See you later ‘Mr. President’.”

Quackity’s grip on the sword tightened as he grumbled under his breath. “Disrespecting little-“

Dream smirked, “Goodbye~”

He grabbed Tommy and pearled away with the teen.

When the two were out of earshot and had gotten far enough out of sight Dream slammed Tommy into a tree trunk and growled. “So. ‘Swore up a storm’ huh?”

Tommy paled. “I- I’m sorry-“

Dream’s eyes flickered red. “Tell me, do you really not remember or were you just trying to save your skin?”

Tommy flinched. “I- I don’t remember threatening anyone-“

Dream slammed his hand next to Tommy’s head, “That’s not what I was asking though is it?”

Tommy shrunk into himself with a little yelp, “I- I was afraid they’d- kill me- I made a promise I wasn’t going to leave you alone-“

Dream froze. “That’s...true. But you did a bad thing Tommy.”

The teen agreed, he’d gone against Dream- he’d gone to L’Manberg- he was a horrible friend. 

“I- I’m sorry Dream....I’m- I don’t- I don’t deserve forgiveness...”

Dream snorted. “Honestly, why do I even try? You can’t help but undermine yourself can you Tommy?”

Tommy felt the beginnings of tears filling his eyes. “I-“

Dream’s mask slipped, and Tommy saw the red eyes and realized that his friend was lashing out instead of asking for help again. 

“Dream, it’s happening again, do you want me to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Dream, ask for help you dumbass.
> 
> Oh hey, Tommy’s got a problem.


	33. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Dream being a dick, Tommy dying (again), cannibalism, whatever the fuck Dream is doing.
> 
> Note: feeling better because of pretending that I never lost the poem.

Dream froze.

The kid was right.

He was lucky he hadn’t killed everyone in L’Manberg, at the stage he was at then.

His body itched for more blood, his mind was screaming for it, it would be so easy-

And Tommy was right there...

And offering....

But he wouldn’t have the control to stop- Dream had no idea how far he’d end up going- this was worse than ever and he was...

Scared.

Of losing control.

Tommy noticed Dream stuck in his own head and sighed. “Here, you know what? I’ll just make it easier for you.” And he took the blade from Dream and pricked his finger, letting the scent waft over to Dream.

“If you’re going to be stubborn I will too. Just let yourself be helped for once Dream, stop holding back when it only hurts you.”

Dream was pulled form his thoughts by the smell of iron, he could feel himself slipping- no- not now- Dream wanted to scream- they were far too close to enemies and L’Manberg-

Blink.

Dream and Tommy found themselves by the house.

Tommy screamed in panic- how had he got there what happened-how?

Dream’s head snapped up to the source of the scream and the porcelain mask was ripped off his face, red eyes gleaming, “Tommy?”

Tommy’s eyes turned to see Dream, he gulped. “Yes Dream?”

Dream smiled sharply, “Run.”

And Tommy obeyed.

Crashing through the woods, not sure where he was going, just knowing he’d been given an order by Dream to run so he did. He heard the snapping of foliage behind him and he ran faster, faster, faster- 

Dream gave chase.

He’d told Tommy to run for some reason- he couldn’t quite say as to why, he didn’t know- it just felt right, plus it was more fun that way.

And Tommy was so like a deer- blindly crashing through the forest in terror.

Dream wasn’t one to let the teen’s effort go to waste, after all.

It wouldn’t take long for him to catch up to Tommy, the teenager was still woefully malnourished and weak.

Tommy cried out when Dream slammed him down onto the forest floor, water in his eyes from the pain, his wings trapped uncomfortably behind him. “F-fuck-“ he didn’t mean for it to slip out- honest! But...Dream was angry.

Dream snarled. “What did we say about that Tommy?” He pressed the teen’s face into the dirt, red eyes blazing.

“N-never to- do it!” Tommy choked out, trying not to breathe in dirt.

Dream nodded, “Exactly. But you didn’t seem to listen do you?”

Tommy whimpered against his wish, “N-no D-Dream.”

Dream grinned, “So I suppose you don’t need your ears then. If you never used them before.”

Tommy paled. “I- p-please...”

Dream snarled. “I SAID you. Don’t. Need. Your. Ears. Then.”

Tommy snapped his mouth shut, terrified, he nodded, trying to calm his...friend? Down.

Dream smiled, satisfied. “Very good Tommy.”

And then he ripped Tommy’s ears off.

The pale flesh tearing off of the side of the teen’s head seemed to satisfy the thirst, but not enough.

And Tommy screamed, blood, deep red blood, pouring out of his head to try to heal the injury-

It wouldn’t work fast enough.

Dream felt annoyance bubble up and he grabbed the teenager and growled, “Maybe this’ll shut you up.” Then he ripped the carotid artery out of Tommy’s neck with his teeth, blood dribbling down his chin, ̶I̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶.̶

Tommy choked on his own blood before falling to the ground bleeding, unconscious. 

Dream watched as the teen’s life faded, fascinated.

̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶p̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶t̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶?̶

He would wake up outside with a bloody mouth and a body with little recollection of the events, just remembering the taste of iron and screams.

He hoped Tommy was okay when he respawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream becoming desensitized.  
> Tommy is a stubborn child.


	34. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy look who it is!
> 
> : )

Ghostbur was tired.

Tired of pretending that everything was okay.

Because it wasn’t.

And he had slowly crawled out of the fog keeping his mind clouded over the time with Tommy in Logstedshire. 

After all- not even ‘Ghostbur’ could pretend the attempted suicides of Tommy away.

Wilbur wanted to punch Dream in the face.

Also to commit tyrannicide, but that was besides the point.

He wasn’t stupid. Despite what others would think.

He was an actor, and it would appear that everyone had forgotten that in his death.

It hurt, but he was on a mission. His unfinished symphony had become more than just L’Manberg.

His unfinished symphony had grown to include saving his family.

Because apparently his death was actually enough to tear them apart.

Huh. Who knew? Wilbur had thought that they wouldn’t care, after all, he had played the part of the villain.

It hurt when everyone shouted at him, when he was treated like an irritation- like something not human.

Like something instead of someone.

To be fair, the blue helped, but... when he stopped using it....

That’s when the ghost had started to remember, to really remember.

He nearly let himself melt in the snow once, but Tommy had found him so he had to pretend he didn’t know the snow would do that.

He felt bad for lying to Tommy.

But Dream was watching, and Dream was already waiting for a chance to get him out of the way.

Wilbur knew, Dream was annoyed that he hadn’t left Tommy. 

So when Dream “innocently” told him to go out into the snow for a walk while he delivered the invitations, Wilbur knew that it was time to enact his own plans.

So when he pretended to obliviously bound away- trustworthy, naive, forgetful Ghostbur- he waited till the masked man had left, then let himself go invisible.

He’d discovered it on accident- the invisibility. 

But he had forgotten that snow wasn’t only a melting problem.

And he forgot where he was and what he was doing.

He forgot about the party.

Tommy was so angry, he was heartbroken and betrayed by Wilbur who couldn’t figure out what had happened because he’d been stuck back in that foggy mindset for days and weeks.

In L’Manberg.

When he’d finally started to put the pieces together, he was horrified.

Tommy had fallen into Dream’s hands, and Wilbur had done nothing to stop it.

What a great big brother he was.

He was stuck- stuck in an increasingly foggy mindset- because he didn’t want to remember- he was guilty and afraid to see how badly he’d hurt Tommy.

A mistake. Because later on, he’d found himself lost, and resurfaced from the fog to see he couldn’t stop the invisibility and seemed unable to communicate with anyone.

Like a normal ghost from literature.

It was terrifying.

He couldn’t do ANYTHING.

He stood there in horror- watching as his little brother attempted assisted suicide, just like he had.

He watched in confusion when Tommy didn’t join his side.

He watched in disbelief as Dream decided that he would rather keep his brother as a pawn- as some kind of sick twisted toy to play with.

He watched as his little brother he’d held as a child was made blind.

And he screamed. He screamed in outrage at Fate for forcing him to be so helpless- but unable to leave his brother’s side- because he’d never leave Tommy alone with that monster.

Even if Tommy couldn’t see him.

Wilbur watched as Tommy fell deeper and deeper into the manipulation, watched as his brother told Dream he knew what the masked man was hiding- that he could help-

He realized in horror that Tommy was offering himself up as a way for Dream to satisfy his bloodlust.

That his little brother had found a new way to return to self harm.

That his little brother was still just as suicidal as before.

Dream might not have seen it, but Wilbur knew. 

And it wouldn’t be long till Dream took advantage of that.

Wilbur couldn’t do anything, except watch.

Then it happened.

Wilbur had known something was really wrong with Dream but-

This was....

Fuck.

Dream killed Tommy.

He saw it with his own two eyes.

There was no forgetting that.

There was no forgetting how Dream had tore off his little brother’s jaw-

How the man- no, the monster- had feasted upon Tommy’s flesh with red eyes gleaming, every movement inhuman.

The way the man with eyes of poisonous green threw up his baby brother’s tooth at the very scene of the crime the same man had committed seconds ago.

̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶ ̶s̶a̶w̶ ̶r̶e̶d̶.̶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream you better watch out there’s a vengeful ghost after you.


	35. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you take anything in this story as sexual unless specifically said to be sexual I will drop kick you because Tommy is a minor and pedophilia is a big illegal Nono.
> 
> Don’t be nasty.

Tommy woke up in a bed. It was very comfy, but he didn’t remember how he got there, last thing he remembered was Dream again. Red eyed Dream, not nice Dream, the Dream he knew wasn’t good for his friend.

He wondered if there was a better way to make the red eyes go away.

Maybe for good.

Perhaps that was a thought for another day when his ears weren’t deciding to try to kill him. ̶L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶.̶

Tommy sat up and winced at his neck, Notch everything just had to hurt today didn’t it?

“Dream? Are you there? How long have I been out?”

He wondered if his friend was okay or still red.

....maybe if was a bad idea to have called out for Dream.

Too late. Dream was back, with the mask on, Tommy wished it wasn’t so he could see if his friend was red or not.

“...Dream?” Tommy gulped, hoping he was talking to his friend.

Dream seemed to snap out of it, and took off the mask, which meant Tommy could see his friend’s eyes full of worry.

“....Tommy....are- are you....” Dream shook his head slightly as if to stop the nerves. “Are you.....self harming?”

Tommy froze.

̶S̶h̶i̶t̶s̶h̶i̶t̶s̶h̶i̶t̶s̶h̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶N̶o̶n̶o̶n̶o̶-̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶-̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶’̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶-̶

His voice wavered, he bit his lip, “I-....”

Dream sat down on the edge of the bed, looking into Tommy’s eyes, “Tommy...I’m not mad okay? I’m...I’m sorry.”

Tommy blinked. “W-what? What do you mean?”

Dream sighed. “I- I didn’t know, I’m your friend- I should’ve- I should’ve known.”

Tommy shook his head, “Dream- it’s- it’s fine- I...I guess you have your voices and I have mine. It’s just mine happen to crave my blood, and yours..... well you know.”

Dream blinked. The kid was surprisingly mature about it. Something he’d never expect to call Tommyinnit. Maybe all this time had actually paid off.

Dream was taken out of his stupor by Tommy’s next words.

“-and besides, now you know I guess it works out in both our favors!”

Dream didnt know how he was expected to respond to THAT.

This kid...what was going on here? Who was using who? 

Tommy smiled. “Plus if it keeps me from just offing myself it’s better than the alternative, you know?”

Dream had to agree with that. At least he didn’t have a- wait.

Did he just learn that Tommyinnit was suicidal?

That....that explained so much.

Why he was so insistent on offering himself to satisfy the bloodlust, why he was always staring at the lava in the nether, why he built all those damn cobblestone towers everywhere!

He bet those weren’t even “intimidation towers” like Tommy claimed, he probably made them as a fallback.

Dream was at a loss.

̶Y̶o̶u̶’̶r̶e̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶x̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶

Huh? Wait-

Dream blinked, and red eyes were staring down at Tommy.

Tommy sighed, “Tell you what, how about this, I can serve as your weird blood fetish or whatever it is outlet until I can find a way to end this dumb ‘eternal lives’ thing and in return you let my friend have better control around everyone else. Honestly I already know you aren’t my friend Dream, and you seem to be pretty much a nightmare for him so...ha! I’m going to call you Nightmare! Anyways, so, Nightmare, what about it? I’d say it’s not too bad of a deal for you.”

‘Nightmare’ shrugged. “Suits me. Just don’t tell anyone I exist and we have a deal.”

Tommy blinked. “Oh- wow, okay, that’s all? You’re not going to like- I dunno steal my soul or some other evil shit?”

Nightmare snorted. “No. But, I do have one other thing.”

The teenager shrugged, “Okay, spill.” ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶.̶ ̶T̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶.̶

Nightmare frowned, “Don’t refer to me as Nightmare, I don’t intend for the rest of the SMP to know I exist. Keep it as Dream.”

Tommy frowned. “Okay...weird but that’s fine. Uh...deal?” 

Nightmare took the other’s hand and shook it. “Deal.”

Tommy smiled, tense, “Could you make Dream forget about...me being suicidal? Please?”

Nightmare grinned, “Actually I have a better idea, what if I made you forget that this ever happened?”

Tommy slid back into the pillows starting to realize this was stupid, “W-what why?”

Nightmare rolled his eyes. “You are too feisty. Forgot the rules didn’t you? Honestly, I should just tell Dream~“

Tommy paled, “N-no! Please- wait- I didn’t-“

Then everything went black.

Tommy woke up to see Dream in the room with his mask on, standing by the door.

“Dream were you watching me sleep?” Tommy shrieked, “What the fuck man!”

Dream frowned, “Tommy...”

Tommy realized what he’d said and slapped his hands over his mouth, “Oh shi- shoot, sorry Dream...”

Dream sighed. “Get ready and go downstairs when you’re done, there’s something I need to discuss with you.”

Tommy nodded frantically, happy to get out of the conversation faster. “Yes Dream- okay, will do!”

Dream left the room and went downstairs, waiting for the teenager to come down.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

He managed to ignore the calling of the rusty blade this time.

When Tommy finally got downstairs Dream was waiting for him, the mask tilted towards his direction.

“So...what did you want to talk about?”

Dream drummed his fingers on the tabletop, “Take a seat Tommy.”

Tommy flinched slightly at the tone, but obeyed, immediately taking the seat as he was told. “...Is everything okay?”

Dream sighed. “You’ve been keeping things from me.”

Tommy froze. How did- how did Dream know?

“I- I don’t know what you’re t-talking about?”

Dream slammed his hands down on the table, “ T͟o͟m͟m͟y͟.͟ Don’t lie to me.”

Tommy flinched, face pale, “I- Dream I didn’t-“

Dream stood up from his chair and walked over to Tommy, “I’ll ask you once more. Tell. Me. What. You’ve. Been. Hiding. From. Me. Or. Else.”

Tommy didn’t want Dream to be mad, but he couldn’t tell him that he was-

Dream sighed. “Fine. I’m taking your freedom privileges away then. You aren’t showing me that I can trust you. Until you can earn my trust back, you don’t get to run around the house free anymore.”

Tommy wondered what that meant. “Dream...”

Dream whipped back around, mask watching, unblinkingly. “No Tommy. YOU fucked up this time.”

Tommy shrank back down in his seat, feeling horrible for betraying his only friend’s trust. “I’m..I’m sorry...”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it this time Tommy.” Dream came back with something in his hands.

Tommy started panicking, “Wh-what’s that?”

“Something to make sure you don’t break the rules again. Ever.” Dream’s tone scared Tommy, it made him want to run away and hide.

Tommy’s eyes flickered to the exit, ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶.̶ ̶W̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

Tommy felt frozen still, like he couldn’t move, he was afraid-

Dream came closer and Tommy saw what the object in his hands was and immediately went into full blown panic, terror in his eyes, his wings tucking around him in fear. “Dream please- no- please- I can’t-“

Flashes of light- pain you couldn’t imagine- all gone in a flash-

But his pleas were ignored. 

“I’m doing this for your own good Tommy.”

“Dream I can’t- please- anything else please-“

“I’m sorry Tommy. It’s the only way to make you learn.”

Tommy choked back a wrangled sob as the electric collar clicked shut around his neck.

He was hyperventilating.

He couldn’t do this.

White flash of light- burning pain- everything hurt- 

The memories were flooding back.

Everything horrible one second and then everything was black and nothingness-

Lightning.

He couldn’t breathe-

It was going to kill him again-

He couldn’t BREATHE!

“-mmy? Tommy? You with me?”

Wha-

“Tommy? Are you here?”

Dream?

“Tommy breathe. You can do it.”

He was breathing. What was Dream talking about?

Light blinded him, and he saw a fuzzy green blob in his field of vision, he giggled. “Dream? You look funny! Like- like a...what was that show called....a teletubby! you look like a Teletubby!”

Teletubby Dream scoffed, “I am NOT a fucking Teletubby! Damnit Technoblade!”

The world was getting less fuzzy and more focused and he felt less foggy.

Tommy blinked. “Wha...Dream what’s- there was bright light and pain-“

Dream’s mask tilted as if he was in thought. “I think you had a panic attack Tommy.”

Tommy felt embarrassed. “Oh- Um...sorry...”

Dream patted the teenager’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Anyways, don’t try to take the collar off okay? It’s got a built in system to knock you out if you try, so just don’t.”

Tommy felt his heart drop down into his stomach. He’d forgotten- “I-“

Dream’s grip on Tommy’s shoulder tightened, the warning was clear. Tommy swallowed, fighting back tears, his voice shaking, “O-okay Dream.... I....I won’t.”

Dream smirked under the mask, “Good. Now how about we go outside for a bit? I think it’ll be a good trust exercise, what about you, what do you think Tommy?”

Tommy flinched, but brightened a little bit at the prospect of going outside, even if it was a chance to screw things up again and get- 

Nevermind. Not thinking about that.

Tommy nodded. “I...I’d like that...if....you’d allow it...”

Dream grinned. ̶E̶a̶s̶y̶.̶ “Alright then, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tommy PTSD from the time he died from lightning on the Dream SMP.
> 
> Yes it did happen you can look it up. (But it wasn’t a canon death because it wasn’t deemed important enough lol).
> 
> Yay angst!


	36. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to: the plot is the angst and the angst is the plot
> 
> Anyways. I had a massive writer’s block.

Tommy was scared. He didn’t know if he liked this version of Dream, the angry and indifferent to Tommy’s pleas Dream.

He wasn’t so sure about going outside anymore.

Dream’s voice came from outside the house, “Tommy? You coming or what?”

Tommy brushed aside tears he hadn’t realized were falling down his face, shaking slightly. “Y-yeah- I’m coming- sorry!”

He eventually went outside to meet up with Dream, blinking at the sunlight with a hiss of pain. It was so bright.

Dream’s mask tilted, “Oh, forgot about that, we should try to stick to the shade more then.”

Tommy wasn’t about to disagree, and besides, he would be glad to get out of the too-bright light, so he nodded and followed Dream’s lead under the canopy of the trees. 

“....So...what exactly are we doing out here?” The teen felt awkward, but he was curious- why would Dream allow him outside of the house? It was odd behavior from his friend.

Dream huffed. “Well, it’s a trust exercise remember? I want to be able to know whether or not I can trust you to be outside, then maybe later- outside alone.”

Tommy bristled at that. “B-but... I don’t want to be alone....”

Dream sighed. “Tommy...I can’t always be by your side 24/7... I have duties to attend to other than you.”

Tommy was saddened. 

Of course- he knew Dream had things to do- it’s just... he had hoped that maybe Dream might put it off for him.

̶F̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶i̶d̶i̶o̶t̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶-̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶’̶r̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶’̶s̶ ̶‘̶d̶u̶t̶i̶e̶s̶’̶.̶

But Tommy wasn’t the clingy one of course- never! The very idea was absurd! 

But... He wasn’t looking forward to being alone without Dream.

But maybe he could surprise his friend with that farm while he was gone?

Tommy didn’t want to tip off Dream that he wanted to create said surprise for him, so he had to put him off of the so called ‘scent’. 

He didn’t like that collar though, it made him feel confused about Dream. Would a friend do this? ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶’̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶.̶ ̶B̶e̶s̶i̶d̶e̶s̶-̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶h̶i̶p̶?̶ ̶L̶i̶s̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶s̶.̶

He didn’t....

“...........Dream I-“

“Tommy if you’re going to complain about the collar I’m going to have to stop you right there. You only have yourself to blame for it. Y͟o͟u͟ broke my trust, y͟o͟u͟ decided to keep secrets from me, y͟o͟u͟ were a bad friend Tommy. This was just to show you that your actions have consequences. So if I were you Tommy, I wouldn’t complain about it. You wouldn’t want to sound selfish again. Because it’s pretty selfish to betray your friend’s trust and then when said friend tries to h͟e͟l͟p͟ ͟y͟o͟u͟, you decide that you don’t want their help.”

Tommy’s eyes widened as his thoughts ground to a halt. 

‘Selfish.’

‘ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶j̶o̶b̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶!̶ ̶

No. Please-

‘J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶!̶ ̶‘

Stop- stop it-

‘S̶o̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶,̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶o̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶,̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶s̶t̶e̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶;̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶n̶c̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶e̶c̶t̶!̶‘

No- please he’d do better please-

̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.̶ ̶S̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶‘

̶S̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶

̶‘̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶.̶’̶ 

̶S̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶

Tommy sputtered, “I- I’m not- I-“

Dream tilted his head, “Careful Tommy. You’re in Exile to learn. Not to repeat your mistakes. I don’t want to have to make you learn that the hard way.”

Tommy tangled his fingers in his blonde hair, shaking and mumbling to himself, “I’m not- I’m not- I’m not! Stop it- stop stop stop!”

Dream frowned. “Tommy what did we say about telling me what to do?”

Tommy didn’t hear, his mind screaming at him- the memories clawing at his brain with fervor. He wanted to scream at Dream, just to stop the fucking voices, to stop talking so he could stop the voices because it was too much too much too much and-

Had he said that out loud?

Pain.

He dropped to the ground. 

It was arching throughout his body- it was going to kill him it hurt so badly please stop-

Tommy couldn’t feel anything but the pain.

And then it was gone, leaving him sobbing in the grassy dirt, crying, wishing someone would save him from this, he’d even take Technoblade at this point-

He didn’t understand- why? Why? Dream was his friend- why?

̶B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶ 

But then why did it have to hurt so badly? Dream...

̶B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶u̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶r̶n̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶?̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶x̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶’̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶’̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶x̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶.̶ ̶

Dream....but...it wasn’t...

̶I̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶?̶ ̶S̶e̶e̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶P̶h̶i̶l̶z̶a̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶.̶ ̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶b̶l̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶.̶ ̶R̶a̶n̶b̶o̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶.̶ ̶N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶.̶ ̶N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶.̶

He......that......

That was true. Tommy didn’t want to admit it but it was true. If no one had gotten really upset at Dream then it must’ve meant that Dream was in the right....right?

Tommy was just being selfish again.

Tommy was in the wrong. How could he have ever doubted Dream? Even for a second! Dream was their friend! Dream was the only one who cared! Dream helped them! Dream had only asked for Tommy to do one simple thing- to follow the rules.

And what had he done? Broken them.

Tommy was in the wrong.

He knew that now.


	37. When Skies Are Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was out so late. I had a bunch of work to catch up on. 
> 
> Anyways- here’s Ghostbur angst
> 
> Art of Ghostbur in this story:
> 
> Done by me.

In retrospect, he should have just waited for the rain to stop.

Really. He should have.

But he was quite lost and confused as to why he had woken up in a puddle of blue, staining everything.

The first thing he noticed was the stench.

Was there something dead in here?

̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶

His head hurt.

He should have some more blue.

His eyes opened to see walls.

̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶r̶?̶

Some blue would help.

He didn’t notice the trail of blue flooding behind him as he floated up to the gates.

Maybe they could help? Whoever was in here?

̶W̶a̶i̶t̶-̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶?̶

Blue. More blue. He was okay as long as he had-

How did he get here again?

Voices. Angry voices. Up ahead.

He could give them some blue!

He floated past the gates and towards the noises, blue leaking from his eyes and stab wound, pooling behind him.

“-but Dream said-“

What? Who was Dream again?

His head hurt.

Dream....Dream... wasn’t Dream our friend?

̶O̶u̶r̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶?̶

Something was wrong. The voices sounded like they all needed blue.

He floated closer, a smile on his face, waving. “Hi! You look like you could use some blue! Why don’t you take some?”

Philza was arguing with Tubbo when he heard it.

Ghostbur ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶‘s voice.

Cheery as always, the blue loving ghost of his son Wilbur was here at what might be the worst time possible.

“ Hi! You look like you could use some blue! Why don’t you take some?”

Philza turned around to see Ghostbur but-

Oh Notch- what had happened?

There was a trail of blue behind the ghost, the stuff was cascading from Ghostbur’s eyes, pouring out of his mouth like blood, and flooding from the stab wound from where he’d died.

There was a puddle of blue under the ghost.

What had happened? Ghostbur was normally seen with small tracks of blue under his eyes but this- this was-

Tubbo was the first to crack. “Ghostbur? W-what...What happened to you?”

Ghostbur turned to see the young president, his smile faltering, eyes confused as he tilted his head, which made more blue slosh out of him,

“Oh, is that my name?”

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/16oE17bN_y1V3vTtdOGv3rcRaJtpCDFR3/view?usp=drivesdk>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh


	38. T-Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters because I felt the last one had to be separated for the dramatic effect I envisioned to work correctly. 
> 
> Next one will not be as short I promise.

“Oh, is that my name?”

Philza’s world froze.

“Gh-Ghostbur you- you don’t remember who you are?”

Ghostbur shrugged. “I dunno, can’t seem to remember anything at all actually, but it’s okay- the blue helps. I don’t know what it is helping but it seems to work. Want some?”

Philza blinked. “I- Ghostbur...what- what do you remember?”

Ghostbur hummed, “Uh....I don’t know how I got here, I think- I think I came here to get help? I don’t- I don’t know....but I think- I remember... I remember...Dream? He’s our friend! I...I think? I don’t-“

He frowned, more blue cascading down from his eyes, he clutched his head, crying out in pain. 

“It hurts- it hurts- take it away- it’s hurting me!”

The citizens of L’Manberg felt bad- Ghostbur had helped to rebuild a lot of the nation, and they found the ghost a bit annoying sure, but not deserving of...whatever this was.

Technoblade didn’t know how to fix this.

Ghostbur sobbed, “Please- stop- he’s hurting them- he’s going to kill them-“

Philza rushed to a chest and found some blue, grabbing it to shove into the ghost’s arms in an attempt to help, but he was stopped by Tubbo. 

“Wait. He knows something, if you give him the blue, he’ll forget.”

Philza looked at Tubbo in horror, “But he’s in pain! Tubbo he’s done nothing as Ghostbur to wrong you- let me save him this time- PLEASE!”

Tubbo faltered, hesitating for a second before grimacing. “I can’t. Sorry Philza, but he might know about Tommy-“

Ghostbur froze at that. “T-Tommy?”

Tubbo’s head whipped around, staring down the ghost, “Yes. Tommy. Do you know something about him?”

The blue began to sink into Ghostbur’s skin, and everyone watched in shock as the ghost turned completely blue.

“T-Tommy? T-Tommy? W-where’s- Where’s Tommy?”

Philza blinked. “We thought you might know, weren’t you there with him in Exile?”

Ghostbur frowned. “Are you talking about the vacation? What-“ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶s̶t̶o̶p̶h̶i̶m̶s̶t̶o̶p̶h̶i̶m̶

Ghostbur whimpered, “s-stop him- stop- Tommy- Dream?”

Tubbo grjnned. “See? I told you! Tommy did something! I bet Ghostbur ran away to warn us! He said to stop him!”

Ghostbur made a high pitched keening noise and the blue faded from his skin, “H-help- help- Dream-“

Tubbo frowned. “What happened to Dream? Did Tommy do something to him?”

Quackity shrugged. “I dunno mi amigo, but it would seem there’s something going on here with Tommy.”

Philza stepped in, pushing past Tubbo. “I’m taking Ghostbur back home with me and Techno, I won’t be taking no for an answer. He’s my son and he needs help from someone who isn’t willing to let him withstand agony for their own selfish desires and wishes.”

With that the winged father took the blue in his hands and gave it to Ghostbur, wishing he could help without making his son lose more memories, but knowing at the moment that it was needed.

Ghostbur immediately brightened up, the blue soaking his hands. “Oh- thank you....who- who are you again?”

Philza blinked back tears, “I- I’m your dad, Philza... hey Ghostbur... would you like to go home?”

Ghostbur blinked. “Oh- I didn’t know I had a dad! That’s cool! But who’s Ghostbur again?”

Technoblade walked over, “It’s you, you’re Ghostbur...Hey Ghostbur, I’m- I’m your brother, Techno.”

Ghostbur laughed. “You have a funny name, but I guess I do too, we should be a team...team funny names!”

Philza laughed painfully, trying to hold back his tears, it hurt- all of his kids were hurting so badly- he shook his head of the thoughts, “Let’s go home boys, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome for today.”


	39. Important....like- actually important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Hello.

I am taking a small hiatus.

Might end tomorrow

Might end next week.

My mental health is....not doing too well.

I have massive memory problems due to SIRS, which means I forgot about how last week I had a major relapse back to suicidal ideation and....

It was bad.

But I’m safe now. Just, not going to be very good at writing this tonight. Sorry for the lack of an update.


	40. I AM PISSEDDDD

FUCKING FUCK

SPOILERS

I’m warning you it’s like- a really big one. Watch latest TommyVOD.

I’m so fucking pissed

YEAH FUCK YOU DREAM YOU BITCH BEATING A KID TO DEATH WITH A POTATO? FUCK YOUUUU

NO TOMMY NOOOOOOO

RIP Tommyinnit 2004- 2021

On the good news I have decided that I must have winged Wilbur in my story.

Say yes to wing hugs!


	41. Vote

Would you guys like the next chapter to be a sneek peak at just how bad the manipulation will be further on in the story or would you like the next chapter to be some Ghostbur?

The manipulation is angsty and is finished and ready to go.

Vote I guess?

Manipulation wins!


	42. His Own ‘Symphony’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation pog
> 
> We have fun here. :)
> 
> (This takes place in the future.)

“You see Phil, I can do whatever I want with Tommy, and you can’t do anything to stop me. Because he’s under my control~” 

Dream clenches Tommy’s jaw in his fingers and yanks it to the side, smiling, dragging the knife across the teen’s cheek, drawing blood. Tommy barely even flinches,staring blankly into nothing, silent.

“And the best part Phil? He willingly came to my side- just about ran into my arms for comfort.” 

Dream leans over from behind the teen, looping his arms around Tommy’s shoulders, grinning. “While you were off galavanting with your replacement for your youngest son, I was creating my own ‘symphony’!” 

Dream traces the scars on the teen’s arms, “I will say I wish he came completely unblemished- after all who doesn’t want a blank canvas all for themselves- but alas, it was too good to be true. Did you happen to know about the scars Philza? Or were you really that neglectful of a father you didn’t notice your son’s own self harm?”

Philza glares, fury in his eyes, “NO! Of course I noticed you motherfucker! I was not neglectful! I don’t care whatever nonsense you spouted to my son- I love him! Give him back!”

Dream laughed, “No, I don’t think I will, he’s far too much fun to keep around~” He poked at Tommy’s face, “Isn’t that right Tommy?”

The blank look on Tommy’s face changed immediately, replaced with one of adoration, however still dull and seemingly lifeless in nature. “Yes Dream?”

Dream’s grip on the teen’s arm tightened slightly, “I asked if you agreed with me.” 

Tommy blinked, “Whatever you think is right for me is what I’ll do.”

Philza, Technoblade, and Ranboo all looked at the pair in horror, how could Tommy say that? Their Tommy! He would never-

Dream’s hand left Tommy’s arm, moving to tug on the collar, causing Tommy to immediately drop to his knees in pain, a scream tumbling out of his traitorous lips, shaking from the electricity running through his nerves.

Philza screamed, having to be held back by Techno and Ranboo, both fearing Dream would do something worse if Phil tried anything, or attempted to reach for Tommy.

“Phil- Phil- stop. We don’t know what he’s done to Tommy and right now Dream could very well easily kill Theseus. Don’t. Stay down. Just this once- please.”

“T-Techno’s r-right Phil...T-Tommy c-could die-“ Ranboo stuttered, anxious.

Dream doubles over laughing, “Oh- OH- you think- you really- you really thought he hasn’t yet? Oh buddy do I have some bad news for you!”


	43. Something’s Wrong with Ghostbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MitztheKitty
> 
> Your wish is my command.

Several days later....

“So why are you all the way out here away from everyone again?”

Techno sighed, he wasn’t cut out for the ghost’s bubbly seemingly never-ending energy. “Because...they don’t like me very much.”

“Oh- so like how everyone seems to not like Tommy very much either!”

Technoblade and Philza stopped walking, but Ghostbur kept floating ahead, happily ignorant. “What do you mean everyone? Ghostbur- Tommy is our family- we’d never hate him!” Philza pleaded, it felt like he was trying to convince both Ghostbur and himself. 

The father felt like he’d failed Tommy by not immediately doing something about Dream, but...Tommy was the one who said he wanted to go home- home...with Dream.

Ghostbur turned back around to face the two and frowned, “That’s weird- I could’ve sworn we were talking about something important a second ago...”

Philza wiped away the tears on his cheeks and sighed, turning back around to go back into the cabin, his wings curling into him. “Techno....I-...I need a bit alone, could you stay with Ghostbur for a little while? Please?”

Technoblade shrugged. “Sure, why not? Take it easy Phil.”

Philza smiled weakly before disappearing inside the house, the door shutting behind him, Techno could hear muffled sobs with his enhanced hearing, but knew the winged man wanted to be left alone. 

̶H̶e̶ ̶k̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶.̶

Techno turned to Ghostbur, trying for a smile, but failing miserably, the gesture more of a grimace. (He was never one for the social pleasantries- that was more of Wilb-)

“So, Ghostbur, do you know where Theseus is?”

Ghostbur blinked. “Who’s Theseus?”

Techno sighed, “Tommy, sorry, I meant Tommy. Do you know where Tommy is?”

Ghostbur scrunched up his face, “I-.....Tommy.....something’s - something’s blocking it, I think. It’s all....foggy, and....dark.... I smell iron?”

Techno tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, 

̶I̶r̶o̶n̶?̶ ̶S̶o̶u̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶o̶d̶.̶.̶.̶

̷B̷l̷o̷o̷d̷?̷  
̷B̷l̷o̷o̷d̷ ̷f̷o̷r̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷B̷l̷o̷o̷d̷ ̷G̷o̷d̷?̷  
̷W̷h̷y̷ ̷i̷s̷ ̷T̷h̷e̷s̷e̷u̷s̷ ̷a̷r̷o̷u̷n̷d̷ ̷b̷l̷o̷o̷d̷ ̷t̷h̷o̷u̷g̷h̷?̷  
̷E̷E̷E̷e̷E̷  
̷P̷h̷i̷l̷z̷a̷ ̷s̷a̷d̷ ̷f̷i̷x̷ ̷i̷t̷  
̷S̷o̷m̷e̷t̷h̷i̷n̷g̷’̷s̷ ̷w̷r̷o̷n̷g̷ ̷w̷i̷t̷h̷ ̷G̷h̷o̷s̷t̷b̷u̷r̷

And he should’ve known better than to mention blood around Chat. Too late now. 

Techno sighed, “Is he in danger Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur’s eyes flickered to black and Techno stepped back, confused and on edge, his hand on the sword to pull it out if necessary.

“....Ghostbur?”

“We need the Blood God back Techno. Tommy needs us all- including the Angel of Death. Tell Philza it’s time.”

“HEH? Ghostbur? What-“ Techno shook his head, confused- was this Chat? What was going on?

He was taken back out of his thoughts by his brother’s voice.

“Techno. Tommy, remember?”

Techno blinked. “What’s going on with you Ghostbur?”

The ghost sighed. “I don’t have time for this. Techno Tommy is in danger. My symphony has changed you need to-“

The ghost’s eyes flickered back to normal.

“Oh hey Techno! What’s going on? How’d we get here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur doesn’t have wings.
> 
> Wilbur does.


	44. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My psychology class has definitely come in handy for this story.
> 
> In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve already got learned helplessness, conditioned responses, punishment, positive reinforcement, etc.
> 
> Yes I am having fun.

One month later:

“Tommy where are you?”

Tommy lifted his head at the familiar voice, flinching slightly, “D-Dream? I-I’m over here, by the farm.”

Tommy stopped tugging the weeds out of the dirt, wiping his hands off on his pants, his wings shifting, standing up to greet his friend. 

The signature green hoodie was the first to appear in his vision, followed by Dream’s mask. The man stalked over, standing behind the teen and resting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, taking off the porcelain mask, “So, I gather you’ve been busy huh?”

Tommy laughed nervously, “U-uh yeah...I guess....S-so where have you been? I-is there anything I-I’m supposed to know?” 

Dream laughed. “It’s cute that you think you have some kind of right to know where I am Tommy. You do have the skill to make me laugh at how utterly stupid you can be sometimes.”

Tommy shrunk into himself, eyes turned back to the dirt and weeds, poking at one. “I- I didn’t mean it like that....”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Sure Tommy.” He looked to the farm, “Anyways! How has it been coming along?”

Tommy perked up a little- he was proud of the farm, the one thing he’d not yet screwed up. “Uh- well, I think it’s doing well? I mean- it’s not on fire or anything...”

Dream snorted. “Geez kid- those are some low expectations.”

Tommy shrugged sheepishly, “Well...everything else I’ve touched seems to go wrong one way or another... I just hope this one won’t.”

“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re just really bad at the things you were trying to do?” Dream asked, feigning innocence.

Tommy’s face fell, “Oh...you’re- you’re probably right...”

Dream went on, “I mean- look at how L’Manberg came along! It’s a mess! You really are useless at governments!” He laughed.

Tommy gave a halfhearted chuckle, not wanting to disagree and make Dream mad or something. “Yeah...useless...”

Dream pulled his mask back on, walking towards to house, “Well, have fun with the plants I guess, not like you have much anything better to do.” 

Tommy slumped, “Bye...”

That night while Tommy slept, Dream went out and sprayed vinegar around the roots of the plants in the farm, humming to himself as he worked.

The next morning when Tommy went out the plants looked a bit off, but he waved it off as paranoia, thinking that the talk with Dream was making him anxious and see things.

That night all his plants were dead.

Tommy cried into Dream’s arms the morning he found the farm.

Dream made him hot chocolate.

Dream stayed with Tommy the whole day and even stayed the night.

It made Tommy forget about the strange smell of the dirt, and he felt a bit better afterwards.

The next day Dream had to leave.

Tommy missed him.

He didn’t have a farm to take care of anymore.

He ended up waiting, just sitting at the table and waiting for Dream to come back home.

He felt like a dog waiting for it’s owner to come back home from work or something.

He didn’t have anything else he could do though.

He really was u͟s͟e͟l͟e͟s͟s͟ wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww hot chocolate buddies
> 
> Learned helplessness amiright?


	45. People Not Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had a horrible writer’s block.
> 
> Take some Ranboo.
> 
> Did you know his character has no eyelids?

Ranboo had moved in next to Technoblade and Philza Minecraft, a small house of his own, it had happened after he had been kicked out of L’Manberg by Tubbo for...something he couldn’t remember. 

He didn’t seem to be able to remember a lot of things lately.

Technoblade and Philza spoke about ‘Theseus’ a lot. 

Who was Theseus? Why was he so important? Why didn’t he ever come home? And why was the name ‘Tommy’ so familiar?

He couldn’t find his book.

Philza made him a new one one day.

He put Philza in the book under friend.

Technoblade had helped find him wood for his house.

He added Technoblade to the book the next day.

He talked with a ghost one morning-

The ghost offered him some blue.

He took it.

Ranboo wasn’t sure why he couldn’t seem to remember a lot of things now-

More than usual that is.

The ghost was quite friendly, but every once in a while something was off with him.

The ghost sometimes called himself ‘Wilbur’.

̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶a̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶c̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶k̶u̶l̶l̶?̶

̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶‘̶W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶’̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶l̶a̶r̶m̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶?̶

He added Ghostbur to his book.

‘Wilbur’ was added to the list of ‘maybes’.

The others didn’t seem to know about Wilbur.

He asked the ghost about it one time.

He wished he hadn’t.

This ‘Wilbur’ guy looked like bad news.

For one, he was apparently the ghost of the man that blew up L’Manberg.

The more worrying thing was that he seemed like he was revving up to do it again.

̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶

What was wrong with him?

People not sides. People. Not. Sides.

He just wanted peace and quiet thank you very much.

He wasn’t going to preform damage control on a vengeful ghost.

̶H̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶.̶

People. Not. Sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw dang who do you suppose took the book?


	46. Changes

I went back and edited the story.

I wanted winged Tommy.

You’ll see why later.

Maybe next chapter.

My thoughts are that winged folk loathe anyone other than family members touching their wings. It’s a consent thing and a breech of human dignity for them.

So, it’s real bad news for anyone to do that if they aren’t a family member or a SO or given real consent.

I’ll leave the coloration of Tommy’s wings up to you.

Pigmentation: (no we aren’t going to have white or black feathers too bad.)

Tawny

Dark brown (like Wilbur’s)

Light brown

Dusty

Pattern:

Mottled (my favorite)

Spotted

Barred (my other favorite)

I personally headcannon tawny barred or mottled feathers for Tommy and dark brown without any pattern for Wilbur.

Philza’s got the dark black crow/raven like feathers (Mr. Angel of Death over there)

(Poor techno all alone with no wings oof)


	47. His Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing Possessive/territorial Dream
> 
> Don’t take it as something to ship I swear-
> 
> Anyways. This is fucked.

Of all the things Tommy was expecting, this wasn’t it.

Not ever this.

Never the lingering, burning, itching, sickly-sweet touch.

Never the disgusting, horrible, cloying, territorial, possessive, loving, honey-like hands on his feathers.

It was so wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.

But why did it feel so g͟o͟o͟d͟?

Why did he lean into it?

Why did he want it more?

Why?

He could faintly recall someone in yellow telling him that he should NEVER let anyone touch his wings.

But Dream wasn’t just anyone, right?

Dream was all he had left. The only friend he had.

But it was wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.

He wanted more.

Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong-

Stop stop stop don’t-

He hadn’t felt so safe in so long-

Nonononono stop this isn’t right!

Dream wouldn’t hurt him, not without reason.

Dream was safe.

Dream was home.

Tommy had no one else.

Dream CHOSE to be there.

Dream CHOSE to help Tommy.

Dream CHOSE him.

Tommy was Dream’s friend.

Tommy was his.

It’s not right, it’s wrong wrong wrong wrong wro-

“Tommy don’t pull away. I’m fixing them.”

Tommy snapped back into reality, shivering.

Dream was touching his wings-

Whywhywhywhy

Dream’s hands were smoothing down his feathers-

Wrong wrong wrong

Stop please-

“Tommy stop.”

He yanked away, he wasn’t going to just let the man touch his wings- no matter if they were friends or not. He wasn’t going to-

PainpainpainpainPAINPAIN

The sobbing teen collapsed into the masked man’s arms, trembling and shaking, the electricity zigzagging up and down his arms and legs, he screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice was no more.

“You done pulling away yet Tommy? Or do we have to try again?”

Tommy sobbed, curling into himself, his wings tucking around him, disheveled once again.

“P-please....”

“Tommy.”

Tommy broke, sagging, resigning himself to his fate, tears falling down his face as he crawled back into the man’s arms, crying softly when the hands returned and pulled his left wing out from behind him.

“See? Now we have to start all over again. This is what happens when you disobey- when you’re s͟e͟l͟f͟i͟s͟h͟.”

Tommy sniffled, a small whimper escaping his mouth, Dream sighed. 

“Don’t be upset Tommy, as long as you listen and do as you’re told, you’ll learn. Once you learn- you can leave Exile.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, flinching at the fingers removing twigs from his feathers.

Dream started humming a tune as he worked, and Tommy felt his eyelids begin to droop, he didn’t want to fall asleep- not now- someone was touching his wings- he couldn’t go to sleep- it wasn’t safe-

“If you’re tired you can sleep Tommy, I’ll make sure you’re safe don’t worry.”

Dream? Dream- where was Dream- was he going to stop the person touching his wings? Dream was safe- Dream meant safety-

He slipped into a dreamless sleep in Dream’s arms to the tune of the mad man’s humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why.


	48. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a bastard for this?
> 
> Absolutely.
> 
> Do you still love to read it?
> 
> Definitely.
> 
> No regrets.
> 
> (Except for whenever Wilbur comes after me for this.)

It became a routine.

At the end of the day, Dream would have Tommy sit in his lap so he could preen the teen’s feathers.

Notch, Tommy hated it.

But he wanted more.

Dream had called it touch starvation, when he brought it up one day, his need for contact.

He didn’t really get it, but Dream tended to be right about a lot of things so he figured it made sense.

If only he could remember who the person in yellow was telling him this was all wrong, that what Dream was doing was not okay.

He shrugged it off as paranoia.

There was no one there. Just Dream.

Just Dream.

Just.... Dream.

Tommy wanted to fly again.

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to though.

But what Dream didn’t know wouldn’t kill him right?

If he waited till Dream left the house again he’d be able to go for a flight and come back before his friend knew.

The day passed, Dream didn’t leave.

Night fell and the thrice damned routine began once again with Dream humming as he worked and Tommy falling asleep in exhaustion.

Tomorrow. Tommy vowed. Tomorrow I’ll go.

The next morning Dream left, and Tommy waved goodbye, a smile on his face, unable to wipe it off.

Dream felt slightly suspicious, but left it alone this one time.

Or so Tommy thought.

He took flight for the first time in months, wind flowing through his feathers and a giddy grin on his face. He swooped down in joy, flipping and diving, exuberant.

He should’ve known.

He should’ve been less stupid.

He still hadn’t learned.

Dream came home early.

Tommy wasn’t prepared, he was still flying, skimming the treetops with laughter, unaware.

Dream called out to him. 

“Tommy- come down!”

Tommy froze, hovering in the air, face pale.

̶S̶h̶i̶t̶.̶

He glided down, avoiding Dream’s eyes, silent, his wings fluttering nervously.

Dream frowned. “Tommy, you can’t do that anymore.”

Tommy opened his mouth in protest, eyes angry. “What- but- that’s not fair! I- Dream this is all I have- you can’t take it away from me!”

Dream growled. “ T͟o͟m͟m͟y͟.͟ You can’t fly anymore. No exceptions. There’s no way you’re going to be allowed to fly if I can’t find you or keep you safe. What if they attack you and take you away from me Tommy? What if they hurt you and lock you away somewhere where I can’t find you to protect you?”

Tommy felt slightly guilty after that, but he was still not okay with it. “Dream- I-“

Dream cut him off. “No Tommy. If I have to make sure you never try something like this again I will.”

Tommy flared his wings out, angry. “Dream I wouldn’t let that happen! I’m not stupid!”

Dream advanced on him, “Maybe you wouldn’t ‘let’ them do anything, but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen. I can’t risk that Tommy.”

Tommy backed up, a snarl on his lips, “Dream leave it alone!”

Dream raised an eyebrow, “Are you testing me Tommy? Because it would not go well for you.”

Tommy kept backing up, “I don’t want to hear it Dream!” He then turned around and fled into the house, slamming the door to his room.

Dream stood there in shock. “So he's still in there is he?”

̶B̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶m̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶m̶m̶?̶

Dream sighed, following the teen into the house, looking up the stairs at the slammed door and narrowing his eyes. 

He’d have to do something about that.

And he knew exactly how.

He gave Tommy some space the rest of the day, letting the boy have his temper tantrum for the time being, he didn’t worry too much- after all- he was going to fix that.

He left some stew by the closed door and knocked before leaving.

The bowl was left empty when he returned.

He smiled.  
̶P̶e̶r̶f̶e̶c̶t̶.̶

When the daylight ended and the hour came for the nightly routine, Dream knocked on Tommy’s door once again.

“Tommy. You have to come out now. You might be able to forgo the other responsibilities today but you can’t skip on this one.”

Tommy sighed from behind the door and slowly opened it, walking out dejectedly, disheveled and eyes red from crying. He stumbled into Dream’s arms.

Dream pulled the teen in in an embrace, hushing him. “Shh...it’s alright Tom’s, it’ll be okay...I’ve got you now.”

Tommy sniffled, burying his head into the man’s chest, latching onto whatever comfort was offered, not caring who it was.

Dream let his voice be more gentle than normal, slowly detaching himself from the kid, “Okay Tommy, it’s time, come on.”

Tommy paled slightly, trembling, “I- can we- can we not...just for today?”

Dream shook his head. “Sorry Tommy, rules are rules, and your wings are a mess.”

Tommy pulled his wings into himself, flinching. “S-sorry...”

Dream didn’t acknowledge the apology, simply steering the hybrid down the stairs and outside. Then sitting down and waiting for the teen.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the evidence of his tears, but to no avail, he squeezed his eyes shut and proceeded to crumple into the grass in Dream’s arms once again.

Dream made a noise of approval, of which Tommy sought after like a drop of water in the desert, unfolding Tommy’s wings from behind him, ignoring the tiny whimper. “So, Tommy,” Dream began, making Tommy go still. 

“Y-yes?”

Dream smoothed one of Tommy’s primaries down, but didn’t move onto another feather when he finished preening that one.

“What you did today was very selfish. I was trying to protect you and you decided to tell me off. I am very disappointed in you Tommy.”

Tommy shrunk into himself, shivering at the touch, confused why Dream wasn’t moving onto another feather. 

“I-“

Dream continued, “Don’t worry, we can fix that in time. For now, I want you to acknowledge that I know what’s best for you.”

Tommy felt quite childish saying that, but at the look on Dream’s face he hurriedly repeated the words back, shame on his face.

Dream smiled, “There we go. So are you going to be difficult this time or did you learn your lesson?”

Tommy hung his head, trembling, “N-no! I-...I learned my lesson...I- y-you know what’s best for me.”

Dream patted Tommy’s cheek. “Good boy. This will only hurt for a moment.”

Tommy blinked, “What do you mea-“

He screamed.

Dream yanked his primary out, hushing the teen gently, “Shhh...It’ll be okay- don’t be scared...”

Tommy sobbed. “Please- stop- it hurts-“

Dream didn’t stop.

Gone was another primary.

Then another.

And another.

Until all ten of his beautiful primary feathers- his flight feathers- his pride and joy-

Were gone.

Dream took the feathers and stood up, disappearing into the house, leaving Tommy sobbing on the grass, crying over his wings- over his feathers- over the loss of his freedom.

He was grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. 
> 
> Down comes the cradle.
> 
> Baby and all.
> 
> Important: do you guys, gals, non-binary pals, agender crowds, two spirit friends, and other MCOs (multi cellular organisms) want the ‘Chat’ to know what’s going on here?
> 
> The powers of Chat would be nuked so that they’re really bad at communicating what’s going on, but would you like Chat to know relatively what’s happened to Tommy just for the angst?
> 
> Second question: 
> 
> Do you all want me to make you part of the voices of the Chat?


	49. Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short-

A̷ ̷s̷k̷y̷c̷h̷i̷l̷d̷ ̷h̷a̷s̷ ̷l̷o̷s̷t̷ ̷h̷i̷s̷ ̷f̷r̷e̷e̷d̷o̷m̷.̷ ̷B̷l̷o̷o̷d̷ ̷W̷a̷r̷r̷i̷o̷r̷,̷ ̷s̷a̷v̷e̷ ̷h̷i̷s̷ ̷s̷o̷u̷l  
🦀 F̷E̷A̷T̷H̷E̷R̷S̷ ̷A̷R̷E̷ ̷G̷O̷N̷E̷ 🦀  
A̷n̷d̷ ̷i̷n̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷æ̷t̷h̷e̷r̷,̷ ̷h̷u̷n̷d̷r̷e̷d̷s̷ ̷o̷f̷ ̷v̷o̷i̷c̷e̷s̷ ̷S̷C̷R̷E̷E̷C̷H̷ ̷I̷N̷ ̷F̷U̷R̷Y̷ A̷N̷D̷ ̷I̷N̷D̷I̷G̷N̷A̷T̷I̷O̷N̷ ̷A̷N̷D̷ ̷D̷E̷S̷P̷E̷R̷A̷T̷E̷ ̷H̷O̷R̷R̷O̷R̷ ̷w̷i̷t̷h̷ ̷n̷o̷ ̷o̷n̷e̷ ̷t̷o̷ ̷h̷e̷a̷r̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷m̷.̷  
E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷  
G̷e̷t̷t̷i̷n̷g̷ ̷c̷r̷a̷f̷t̷y̷  
N̷u̷k̷e̷  
̷T̷E̷C̷H̷N̷O̷S̷A̷V̷E̷ ̷  
S̷m̷a̷c̷k̷ ̷t̷h̷a̷t̷ ̷b̷i̷t̷c̷h̷  
̷C̷h̷o̷ ̷f̷a̷m̷  
̷C̷O̷N̷T̷E̷X̷T̷ ̷F̷U̷C̷K̷I̷N̷G̷ ̷C̷O̷N̷T̷E̷X̷T̷

Technoblade fell to his knees when the flood of voices screamed in his head, the cold wind freezing. He clutched his head and screamed,

“CHAT WOULD YOU BE QUIET? I can’t understand you!”

Phil poked his head out of the window, concern in his eyes, “Hey Tech, you okay there?”

Techno sighed, “No- Chat is screaming at me again about nothing in particular-“

̷N̷O̷  
̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷ ̷F̷O̷R̷ ̷T̷H̷E̷ ̷B̷L̷O̷O̷D̷ ̷G̷O̷D̷  
̷F̷L̷I̷G̷H̷T̷L̷E̷S̷S̷  
̷K̷I̷L̷L̷K̷I̷L̷L̷K̷I̷L̷L̷

Techno groaned. “Chat why must you be like this?”

Phil chuckled, “Come on Chat leave Techie alone- he’s too grumpy to listen.”

Techno flushed, grumbling, “HEH? Phil? Now they’re never going to shut up!”

Phil laughed, disappearing back into the house, “That’s what you get for stealing my cookie!”

Technoblade huffed, “THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

̷H̷e̷ ̷c̷a̷n̷’̷t̷ ̷h̷e̷a̷r̷ ̷u̷s̷  
̷P̷h̷i̷l̷!̷  
̷W̷a̷i̷t̷-̷ ̷b̷u̷t̷ ̷w̷h̷a̷t̷ ̷a̷b̷o̷u̷t̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷f̷l̷e̷d̷g̷l̷i̷n̷g̷?̷  
̷D̷a̷d̷z̷a̷a̷a̷a̷a̷a̷a̷a̷a̷  
̷N̷o̷t̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷l̷a̷s̷t̷ ̷c̷o̷o̷k̷i̷e̷!̷  
̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷E̷  
̷R̷e̷m̷e̷m̷b̷e̷r?

Techno’s face fell, they were still no closer to finding Theseus, it was as if Dream had disappeared off of the face of the SMP with him.

Yeah Chat, he remembered.

̶“̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶?̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶N̶ ̶D̶I̶E̶ ̶L̶I̶K̶E̶ ̶O̶N̶E̶!̶”̶

He remembered all too well.


	50. The White Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wings are now tawny colored because orange was requested and I thought orangey-brown would fit Tommy.
> 
> Oh Tommy.....
> 
> It’s worse than we thought Chat.

Dream came back and Tommy shrunk away, fear in his eyes, tears flowing down his scarred cheeks, shaking. “N-no- go away- please- leave m-me alone!”

The sobs broke up the teen’s words, his wings wrapped around him, Tommyinnit felt like he’d been desecrated- he’d become tarnished- used goods.

He was terrified the man would take more.

And he’d already taken so much.

Tommy wasn’t sure how much more he could part with before he’d break.

But really, he already felt quite broken.

Dream had said that it was for his own good but he didn’t think that being u͟n͟m͟a͟d͟e͟ was good for anyone!

̶P̶e̶r̶h̶a̶p̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶k̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶‘̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶’̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶s̶e̶l̶f̶i̶s̶h̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶n̶o̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶n̶a̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶

“ W͟h͟y͟?͟” Tommy pleaded, his trust broken, “Why Dream? Why? I don’t understand- how- how could you do this to me?”

“How could I? Tommy h͟o͟w͟ ͟c͟o͟u͟l͟d͟ ͟Y͟O͟U͟?͟ You put yourself in danger, went against my wishes, yelled at me, went behind my back, slammed the door in my face, and have to ask me WHY?”

Tommy winced, stepping back, “I-“

Dream’s tone was even, speaking calmly, “Tommy I’m trying to help you but you won’t let me! I’m trying to take care of you and protect you but you never thank me! I’ve given you a place to stay, food to eat, a bed to sleep in, the clothes on your back, and what do you do?”

Tommy fell silent.

Dream grabbed ahold of the teen’s shirt, pulling him to his feet, “You tell me that I’m unfair, that you don’t want to hear it, you ask me ‘how could I?’! You are being selfish! I’m trying to find the patience to deal with you!”

Tommy swallowed fearfully, wings fluttering behind him weakly and in vain. “Dream I- I’m sorry it’s just- us winged hybrids- our wings are just kind of- important to us...I didn’t mean to hurt you or be selfish- I swear! I just- I just got scared...I’m sorry, please, please, please- don’t leave me. I’m scared.” Tears fell from Tommy’s eyes as his voice shook.

Dream’s face softened, “Oh Tommy...Why didn’t you just say so?”

He pulled the teen into a hug, “I didn’t think I was hurting you, I only meant to protect you.”

Tommy crumpled, his defenses falling, crumbling down at the slightest hint of warmth from the masked man; and when the hands returned back to his tawny feathers he shuddered, but found himself leaning into it, ducking his head into the other’s chest.

The memory in yellow screamed and faded into white noise.

“...............Thank you.........Dream.” The mumbled words not missed.

Dream smirked, red seeping into poison green.


End file.
